Fault in Our Stars
by ThaliaDaphneJackson12
Summary: Luke has always been contemplating his fate. He decided to join Kronos. This happens in the present. But, what if the fates have another plan? What if they manage to rewrite fate, through a girl who is their only hope? But, there's one problem. To the Gods, she doesn't exist. Yet. Luke/OC. Percebeth.
1. Stand in the Rain

**Title:** Fault in Our Stars

**Pairing:** Luke/OC.

**Warning:** OOC. Original Character. AU!verse.

**Summary: **Luke has always been contemplating his fate. He decided to join Kronos. This happens in the present. But, what if the fates have another plan? What if they manage to create a girl, who is their only hope? But, there's one problem. She's forbidden. And to the Gods, she doesn't exist. Yet.

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or The Heroes of Olympus series. I only own Cassia and the plot.**

* * *

><p><em>The fault, dear Brutus, is not in our stars, but in ourselves. /_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Stand in the Pouring Rain<strong>_

We all know the story of creation. In the beginning, there was nothing but Darkness. We knew them to be Erebus, and his wife, Nyx. Then, there was love, and light. Or Hemera, and her consort, Aether. And of course, you know the rest of mythology, where there was Gaia and Uranus, and their children, the Titans. Then, the birth of Kronos' children, the Gods, and where it was foretold, that Kronos would be overthrown by his child. Of course, everyone knows that Zeus came, and overthrew his own father, thus becoming King of the Gods. Some of us know the stories of the children of the various gods, called Demi-gods, or Half-Bloods. These stories, although believed to be myths by some, but are reality, hidden from the mortal eye by a special veil known as the Mist, were all pre-told by an even stronger force. _Fate._

On September 12, 1987, as Clotho began to spin the string that would determine the life of a young hero, Lachesis, saw the young boy's fate. Destined to become bitter, and vengeful, he would go down a path that only led to sorrow, and death. Feeling merciful, which was a rare disposition, the Fates decided to change and bend his path, with just a touch. With just the addition of a young girl, whose birth had not be foretold or designed just yet, would change his whole story. The boy's name was Luke. And he was a Demi-god; A son of Hermes to be exact.

But, our story does not begin here; where this is just the background for an even more epic tale, it begins on a dark day in December, the year being 1989.

* * *

><p><em>December 21, 1989. <em>

In a hospital in the heart of New York City, a young man stood in the centre of the Newborn ward, wondering whose child had appeared on his doorstep. After debating with several nurses, all of them determining that the child was not missing, nor had her birth been recorded, the nurses ruled that the young child was now the man's problem, and had given him paperwork to fill out.

The young baby, a healthy, perfectly tanned baby girl laid in a soft, dark purple blanket, her fingers curled into the fabric. The man looked over to the sleeping babe, sighing. He couldn't just leave her alone. He'd take her; raise her in the best way he could, well, with advice from his mother, of course.

He ruled that night, that her name would be Cassia, due to her hair being as dark as cinnamon. Her middle name would be Imogen, after his grandmother. Cassia Imogen Eaton was to be the child's name. And that name, was the most befitting of all names. But, this child wasn't just any old child. She was special, and her father, Alexander Eaton knew this.

* * *

><p>Taking the small child home, holding her close to his chest, he saw a woman waiting on his doorstep. She had a black coat wrapped around her frame, her cheeks reddened from the cold. Her eyes were a dark brown, almost black color, and her skin was as white as snow. Alexander knew this woman, her name being Cassie. His former lover, who disappeared almost, well, nine months ago. Could Cassia be his child?<p>

"Oh, you found my daughter." Cassie stated. "You're the first to notice her."

"Why hasn't anyone else noticed her?" Alexander asked.

"Because, simply, they cannot see her. My name is Chaos, and you, are a clear-sighted mortal, Alexander Eaton."

* * *

><p><em>September 5, 1995<em>.

Cassia Eaton just couldn't sit still. With a terrible combination of ADHD and Dyslexia, along with the overriding news of her first day of school being tomorrow, Cassia was nervous. She wiggled uncomfortably, and swung her feet as she sat in the chair outside her new principal's office as her father finished her paperwork.

She pressed her tongue to the small gap in her teeth, crossing her eyes. A brown-haired woman walked in front of her, smiling.

"Hello there, dear. My name is Tabitha," She smiled. "And I'll be your teacher tomorrow. So, you can call me Ms. Evans if you like, but you can call me Ms. Tabitha too."

Cassia stopped crossing her eyes, and cocked her head to the side innocently. She began to fiddle with the hem of her dress, before moving her hands to the ruffles of her socks.

"Oh," She said softly. "I'm Cassia."

Tabitha smiled. "A beautiful name."

Suddenly, as Cassia was about to respond, the door behind her opened. "Come on, Cassia," her father said, looking over to the woman in front of his daughter. "Don't talk to strangers…"

His words trailed off as he laid eyes on Tabitha. Cassia whispered, "She's not a stranger, Daddy. She's my teacher."

She slid out the chair, and grabbed her father's hand. Tabitha stood to her full height, her cheeks reddening at the appearance of Cassia's father. "I'm Tabitha, uh, I mean I'm Ms. Evans. I'll be Cassia's teacher tomorrow, and for the rest of the year."

"Alexander. Alexander Eaton." Cassia's father introduced, as a smile curved onto his lips. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You as well," Tabitha said, smiling softly.

"Daddy, come on!" Cassia whined, pulling on the sleeve of her father's shirt.

"Cassia," Alexander softly chastens. "Stop that."

Cassia frowns and crosses her arms, making a humph noise.

"I should go, I'll see you tomorrow, Cassia." Tabitha waves. "Good-bye Alexander."

"Bye," Alexander said back.

After Tabitha has left, and Alexander has carried Cassia to his car, buckling in her seat, Cassia cocks her head at her father. As they drive, Cassia bluntly states, "You like her, don't you Daddy?"

Said child can't ignore the blush that rushes onto her father's face.

* * *

><p><em>April 19, 2005.<em>

Cassia hated Mondays. She was fifteen years old, and she officially hated school in general. Still with her ADHD, and her Dyslexia, Cassia saw it more of a curse than a blessing. Simply because, it was the center of much unnecessary teasing. Cassia pulled the hood to her jacket over her head, as she jogged with the rest of her class out in the April rain. The water made her black hoodie stick to her toned, lithe body, and her shorts seemed to be glued to her thighs. They ran down the side of Fifth Avenue, her body tensing. She turned around, feeling what seemed eyes watching her. She looked to the left of her, seeing at the corner of the stoplight, was a man, wearing a hat that fell over his eyes, or _well, _eye. She shivered, seeing that she was falling behind. She picked up her pace, turning around, seeing the man follow behind her from the other side of the street.

They, her and her class run back inside Galemonte High School, shivering as the cold water soaks through their clothes, keeping them cold. Cassia lowered the hood to her jacket, showing her soaked brown hair. She walked towards the locker room to change when an another girl called out,

"Hey _Freak!" _

She turned around on her heel, and looked at the crowd of kids that began to laugh at her. She turned away from them, pressing her lips into a tight, fine line. She held her head high, and walked inside the locker room. She took the towel, and dried herself, and then took her shirt off. She stripped her clothes from her body, and grabbed her white tank top, slipping it over her head. She slipped on her red flannel shirt, leaving it unbuttoned. She pulled on her black skinny jeans and combat boots, before putting her hair up into a loose ponytail.

She tucked her wet clothes into her sports bag, and put it across her, holding the strap in her hand. She fiddled with her IPod, the only difference being that there was a Greek Omega on the back. She put one of her headphones into her ear, and then fiddled with the helix piercing in her right ear.

She came out the locker room, her other classmates bumping into her as she did so. She shoved past them, and walked to the front of the school.

There, as if he were waiting for her, was the strange man with the hat and one eye.

"Hey, are you lost or something?" Cassia asked, raising a brow.

"Or something," The man growled, before seeming to grow right before Cassia's eyes. Cassia took a clumsy step back, falling onto her rear end. She scrambled to her feet, and took off.

"Come back here, Girl!" The one-eyed creature called out. _Not Creature, _Cassia thought. _Cyclops._

She began to run, before something, more like someone smacked into her, knocking both of them onto the ground.

"Watch it!" Cassia yelled, looking over to the blonde boy who lied on the ground, rubbing his temple.

"Look, you ran into…" The boy trailed off, looking Cassia up and down. He looked to where Cassia had come from. "Come with me!" He said, grabbing Cassia and pulling her up to her feet.

"Like hell I will! I've already got one creeper chasing me, and I certainly don't need another!" Cassia said.

"Trust me!" The boy said, and Cassia paused, before nodding.

"Alright, but if you try anything, I will castrate you." She said sternly. He grabbed her hand and they sprinted across the busy New York traffic, getting honks and beeps from various cars. They even got a couple of choice words.

The boy pulled Cassia into Central Park, and pulled her behind a tree, seeing the Cyclops behind them.

"I smell two godlings that are about to become my dinner!" He growls, and Cassia sends the boy a look.

"Well genius, do you have a name?" Cassia asks.

"Luke. You?" Luke asks.

"Cassia. I'm Cassia," Cassia pants. "What do we do?"

Luke looks at her. "You don't know."

"Know what?" Cassia hisses.

"How many parents do you have? Do you have ADHD or Dyslexia?"

"My dad and stepmother." Cassia says. "I never met my mom. And, both. Why?"

"The Greek gods, Zeus, Poseidon, Hermes, Athena, they're all real."

Cassia looks at him crazily. "Oh, great. I've run off with an _insane person_!" She shrills. "Now I'm going to die!"

Suddenly, a growl erupts. "I've found you, godlings!"

Luke pulls out a bronze sword, and looks at Cassia. "Stay here." Cassia looks at him as if he was insane.

"Are you crazy?"

"Do you want to die?" Luke asks.

Cassia sends him a look that says, _Really? _

Luke nods. "Thought so." Before Cassia can respond, Luke dashes off in the pouring rain, showing himself to the Cyclops.

Said Cyclops swats Luke and sends him flying into a tree. Cassia runs over to Luke, and touches his head.

"Are you okay?" She asks, as Luke gives a groan. The Cyclops runs over to Cassia and Luke, and Cassia gives a yell, a purple light shooting from her palms, making a shield. It surrounds her and Luke, the light dying off from her hands, as she scrambles to get the sword. She picks it up, after struggling, and holds it in her hands.

Suddenly, the sword feels easier to use, and Cassia feels confident in herself. She walks through the shield like water, the shield rippling around her before staying around Luke.

"Hey Minced Meat!" Cassia says. "You need a tic-tac! Let me give you some!" She growls, and charges the Cyclops. Her body curves as she does a backflip, surprising herself, as she swipes the sword at the Cyclops' calf, golden dust spilling from the cut. The Cyclops growls, swatting at Cassia, and she dodges all the swats, stabbing the Cyclops in the hand. Instantly, he implodes into golden dust, the dust settling into her hair, and the rain clears up instantly.

Cassia waves a hand, and the shield falls, disappearing into the air. Luke sits up, hazy, as Cassia holds his sword.

"Hey, are you okay?" Cassia asks.

Luke opens his eyes, seeing Cassia's amber ones with her silver rings around her irises. Golden dust sits in her hair, as her wet hair embraces her face. Her perfectly arched brows are furrowed together in a look of worry, and his sword lies in her hand. A cut runs across her cheek, and she gives a carefully placed smile.

She was beautiful, in a strange and unorthodox way.

She holds a hand out to Luke, pulling him up. She holds out his sword, and smiles. "I'm okay," Luke tells her.

"Good," Cassia says.

Luke reaches his hand out, and strokes her cheek with his thumb, wiping the golden dust off to keep it from getting in her cut. Cassia smiles softly, a blush rising to her cheeks.

"Let's get you home," Luke said.

"I don't think I can go home. Not after today." Cassia said. "I think you might be right about this whole Greek God mess." She didn't want to risk the safety of her father and her stepmother, Tabitha.

"You'd be the first to think so," Luke tells her. He sends her a reassuring smirk, worthy of Hermes himself, but he can't help but notice when she slips her fingers in between hers to steady her from the unknown.


	2. Crossing the Bar

**Cassia Eaton: Willa Holland.**

**Luke Castellan: Jake Abel.**

**Finnick: Sam Clafin.**

**Seb: Gregg Sulkin.**

**Aaron Madison: Hunter Parrish.**

**Alexander Eaton: Ian Gruffudd.**

**Lady Chaos: Ashley Judd.**

**Tabitha: Jessica Bled.**

* * *

><p><em>For tho' from out our bourne of Time and Place, the flood may bear me far, I hope to see my Pilot face to face, when I have crost the bar./_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Crossing the Bar<strong>

Alexander Eaton was typing his newest manuscript, when he noticed Cassia should have been here by now. Where was his daughter? His baby girl?

He stood up, and walked from his office, and heard the sound of birds chirping, and the hum of a bus leaving the quiet neighborhood he had raised Cassia in, with the help from Tabitha, Cassia's stepmother.

He peeked out of the window of their old Victorian style home, seeing nothing. No Cassia walking up the hill.

A look of worry began to cross the son of Nike's face, worrying for his Cassia. He turned his back from the window, hearing a knock erupt on the door. He sprinted to the door, and pulled it open.

Standing there, drenched in water and sweat, was Cassia and a strange blonde boy, who seemed to be two years older than Cassia herself. He seemed to remind him of Hermes, to a degree.

"Cassia, honey." Alexander sighed. "Are you alright?" He pauses, "That doesn't matter, come inside, both of you."

Cassia slips inside the house, dragging Luke behind her, and dropping her bag in the floor. She lets go of Luke's hand and launches herself at her father, hugging him tightly.

"What happened?" Alexander asked.

Cassia sighs. "Everything happened. Life happened."

Luke smirks, "Sir, I don't mean to interrupt, but your daughter needs to get away from here. She was attacked."

"By what?" Alexander asks.

"Cyclops. Luke here told me what I am. I'm a demigod, aren't I?" Cassia asks.

"Yes, darling." Alexander says.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cassia asks, her voice breaking. "Who's my mother?"

"I can't tell you. Your mother told me not to. Plus, I couldn't tell you what you were until it was time… it would have put you in danger." Alexander pauses.

"It's time for her to go to that camp, isn't it?" Alexander asks Luke.

"Yes, that would be her best bet, sir." Luke replies.

Cassia's head falls down, her lips pressing into a line. Her amber eyes closing in order to bite back tears. "I'm going to change," She excuses herself, and grabs her soaked bag, and disappears up the stairs.

Cassia runs up the stairs, her light footsteps echoing in the hallway. She walks into her room, seeing the dark purple and black room, the dark purple curtains fluttering in the wind. She grabs a pair of red plaid and black jeans and a black off-the-shoulder sweater with _Teenage Dirtbag _printed in white letters, and her burgundy Doc Martens. Walking into her bathroom, she dries her hair, and combs it out with her brush. She strips out of her clothes, letting her dark brown hair rest against her back.

She pulls her jeans on, and then puts her sweater on. After, she pulls her hair back, and tucks it under a burgundy beanie and puts her boots back on. Her amber eyes glow, and sparkle in the light. The silver rings in her irises shimmer, and carefully, purple speckles glitter in the light. Cassia fiddles with her golden necklace with her initial, _C, _engraved into it around her neck, and she twists in between her fingers.

Grabbing her black bag from her closet, she packs some of her clothes into the bag, and curiously, sticks her hand in, finding empty space. She moves her hand around, looking for her black Nirvana shirt, and it appears in her hand. A smile curves onto her lips.

Cassia grabs the new cinnamon scented candles her stepmother got her, and puts it carefully in the bag. She grabs her brush and her scrapbook of her, Tabitha, and her dad, and puts it in the bag, and zips the backpack close. She puts her IPod in her pocket, and jogs down the steps.

Luke's eyes widen noticeably when she steps down the stairs, causing Cassia to feel self-conscious. Cassia parts her lips to question him when a knock erupts from the door.

Carefully and diligently, Alexander moves to open the door. There, drenched in his own sweat, stands, Sebastian. Sebastian was a dark-haired, green-eyed boy. Cassia raised a brow.

"Seb?" Cassia says from the stairs. "What the hell are you doing here? How did you get my address?"

"I followed you," Seb pants, resting his hands on his knees. "I'm your protector."  
>Cassia looks to her father at this, as Alexander waves Sebastian in, and shuts the door behind him.<p>

"You protect me?" Cassia snorts. "You can barely protect yourself, what makes you think you can protect me? Or what makes you think I need to be protected? I can handle myself."

"Clearly," Luke snorts, but, a part of him knows the girl could handle herself very well.

"Let's talk, there's some things you need to know before I take you to Camp." He sighs.

* * *

><p>Sitting at the kitchen table, a draft of spring air blowing in, Cassia rests her head in her hands, brushing her hair back. She takes the cup of mint tea from her father, and gives him a nod of thanks.<p>

Luke thanks Alexander briefly, and Sebastian quietly drinks a bottle of water. Cassia softly blows her tea, cooling it, as she raises the cup to her lips, the cup carefully tucked in between her hands.

Alexander wraps his hands around the cup he holds, and sighs.

"Let's see. Where to start," He pauses. "Your godly parent, Cassia, is your mother. I'm not supposed to tell you who she is, but I can tell you who you are a descendent of." Alexander pauses at this.

"My mother is Nike, the Goddess of Victory. And you, Cassia honey, are her legacy. You'll be going to Camp Half-Blood, a place where Demigods belong. Finnick goes there when we tell you he goes to Band Camp."

Cassia's nose twitches, cutely, if Luke might add, but she nods, accepting her father's answer.

"You're taking this rather well," Luke says.

Cassia flashes him a sarcastic smile. "Oh, of course. There's nothing wrong with this story, seeing how I've already been attacked by a Cyclops."

Luke gives a chuckle, "Her mother wouldn't happen to be the Muse of Comedy, now would it? Because you have an _absolutely _hilarious sense of humor," Luke says sarcastically back.

Cassia narrows her eyes, and purses her lips from behind her cup. "So, why is my protector another Demigod instead of a Satyr like you say?"

"I don't know. I just knew your name, nothing else." Seb says briefly, pausing.

Cassia presses her tongue to the roof of her mouth, and nods. "Anything else I should know?"

"Well," Seb says, but before he can continue, the door slams open from a gust of wind. A storm is brewing and standing in the doorway, is Tabitha, and Finnick, her son and Cassia's stepbrother.

The sky, once a dark blue, is a dark grey, and Tabitha looks at Alexander. "We've got to move! Now!"

"Oh yeah," Alexander says. "By the way, Tabitha, is a daughter of Athena, and Finnick is," He pauses.

Finnick grins. "Son of Apollo, at your service."

Cassia stands up, and her mouth drops open. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Finnick grins, while Luke and Seb chuckle, while Alexander sends Cassia a look. "Language, Cassia Imogen."

Cassia gives a groan, and nods. "Can we go? Obviously, Tabitha isn't telling us to move for a reason."

Tabitha nods in agreement.

"What is it?" Alexander asks.

"Well, considering how there is six Demigods in this one house now, it is attracting an awful lot of monsters, dear, and they are coming for us," Tabitha says, deadly calm.

Finnick twists the sun charm on his necklace, the charm turning into a golden bow. Seb pulls out a knife as long as his forearm, while Luke holds the hilt of his sword.

Tabitha nods, seeing Cassia's bag. "Alright, you've got something. Let's move!" Cassia grabs her bag in her fist.

All of them, Luke, Cassia, and Alexander leaving their cups on the table stand up, and rush to the door. The younger Demigods, Cassia, Luke, Finnick, and Seb run out the door, and down the steps connected to the porch. Alexander grabs the house keys, and follows Tabitha outside, shutting the door behind them.

Rain begins to pour down from the sky, lightning flashing across the sky.

"Oh, for the love of Zeus," Seb says, snorting.

They, Finnick, Cassia, Seb, and Luke all get into the back of Tabitha's 2005 Volvo xc90, and Tabitha and Alexander slide into the driver and passenger seats, respectively.

"Buckle up, and hang on!" Tabitha yells, slamming her foot into the gas pedal. The car takes off with a lurch, causing the teenagers in the backseat to yell. At that same time, the ground shakes, and idiotically, Cassia turns around to look.

"What the hell is that?" She screams, seeing something like a giant Mastiff.

"Hellhound," Luke tells her, as they all slide to the left as Tabitha makes a hard left, going around the curve.

Tabitha presses down on the accelerator, speeding up, and making a right turn, causing the car to hook slide right. The teenagers in the backseat scream. Well, all except Seb, said boy was a bit of an adrenaline junkie.

Tabitha looks around carefully as the colors of the land flash past, due to the car's speed. Suddenly, Tabitha slams onto the breaks, sending the teenagers' heads into the back of the seats in front of them. They groan, pulling their heads back.

Cassia turns around, just as the window next to her and Finnick shatters, a hellhound sticking its muzzle through and snapping at her and Finnick's faces. Finnick smacks his bow into the hellhound's muzzle, the hard celestial bronze bow cracking the hound's skull.

Cassia pants, not even being able to form a scream throughout the ordeal. Tabitha unlocks the car, parking it at the base of the hill.

The passengers of said car scramble out of the car, moving to the side of the car closest to the hill. They merge together, forming a tight bunch.

"Go!" Alexander says, and instantly, Seb, Finnick, and Luke take off towards the hill. Cassia looks at her father, shrugging her bag on her shoulder.

"Dad, what about you and Tabitha?" She asks.

"We'll be fine. You go, get to safety!" Alexander yells, kissing Cassia's head, pushing her slightly towards the hill.

"Cassia, come on!" Finnick yells.

Rain falls down into Cassia's face, as she narrows her eyes. "No."

Seeing a pack of hellhounds, and what seemed to look like a Cyclops, Cassia braced herself, standing next to her father.

"I'm a legacy of Nike. Victory's on our side," Cassia said. "So we don't run. We hold our ground."

She jerks her palms out, instinctively, as something native inside of her was controlling her body. Instincts.

A purple light shoots from both her palms, forming a purple shield barrier like it did before. Cassia grits her teeth, forcing the hellhounds back as they slam into her shield. She takes a step forward as the monsters take a step back.

Luke runs across the border, calling for Chiron. Seb takes guard, just as Finnick begins to load his bow with a celestial bronze arrow.

A droplet of blood trickles down Cassia's nose, as she continues to push the monsters back, and nudging her parents forward.

"Go!" She screams. Alexander falters, before running up the hill, dragging Tabitha behind him.

As soon as her father and Tabitha are up the hill, out of sight, Cassia drops the shield, the light retracting into her palms. She wipes her nose with her knuckles, and pants softly.

A hellhound lunges at the dark-haired girl, and with a wave of her hand, the hell-hound goes flying back into the Cyclops' spear.

Her once amber and silver eyes, are now completely purple, with the exception of her pupil, filled with a deadly and dangerous light, twinkling as she gives a smirk, and a look of pure Chaos.

She curls her hands into fists, and then uncurls them, waving her hands forcefully, causing the pack of hellhounds to crash into the Cyclops, and then all monsters, Cyclops included, disappear into golden dust.

Tiredly, Cassia pants, her knees buckling under her. Her world begins to crash from in front of her as a woman appears from a purple void, grabbing the now unconscious girl.

"Sleep now, my dear. Everything will be alright." She whispers to the girl in her arms, carrying her up the hill. There, a large crowd formed, watching the mysterious girl's fight, her strength and powers being that of a demigod never seen before. Chiron draws a small dagger at the appearance of the mysterious woman, while said woman holds her daughter with one arm, and holds a hand up in a calm and collected gesture, telling Chiron to halt himself.

The demigods surround Chiron, including Luke, Seb, and Finnick stare in amazement.

"Lady Chaos," Chiron gasps. The demigods stare in awe, some of the demigods' mouths falling open.

"Chiron," Chaos nods. "This is my daughter, Cassia, legacy of Nike, as well. I trust you with her life, and I leave her in your care. I expect her to be treated like every other demigod in your care." Chaos pauses, and waves her hand. A soft rumble comes from the ground, and in the distant, towards the forest, lays a black cottage, enclosed by neatly groomed trees and shrubs.

"That will be her cabin and her cabin alone. The only people allowed to enter will be herself, myself, Nike, you, Chiron," She stresses at this, "and the people she allows in. I expect all of you to follow that rule and respect my daughter. She will do the same."

Chiron gives a nod. "Can we get a medic, to help take Cassia to the infirmary?"

A toned boy, about sixteen, with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, pushes his way through the crowd. At this, the crowd erupts into murmurs, moving away from him.

"Aaron," Chiron muses. Aaron holds his arms out to Lady Chaos. "I'll take her, if you allow it, Lady Chaos."

Chaos falters, and then nods. "I'll allow it, Aaron Madison, son of Apollo." Luke raises his head, looking at the adopted son of Eris, but the biological son of Apollo.

"May I go with?" Luke asks.

"I, as well?" Finnick states, turning his bow into his necklace again.

Chaos nods. "Yes, I'll grant you that."

Aaron takes Cassia, whose eyes lie shut, and her chest softly rises and falls with her breaths. He carries her, Luke and Finnick following. Luke carries Cassia's bag, his lips pressed together.

Chaos turns to look at Alexander. "Well done Alexander," Chaos smiles. "You've raised her well. You as well, Tabitha."

Alexander nods, smiling softly. "Thank you, m'lady." Tabitha nods, and bows, smiling in pride.

Chaos trails behind the three boys, and her daughter, following them to the infirmary. Alexander and Tabitha turn, nodding to Chiron, before walking down the hill, and going into their car. They drive off, while Alexander gives Camp Half-Blood one last look.

Meanwhile, Aaron lays the unconscious daughter of Chaos on one of the beds in the infirmary. He softly lays a wet towel on her head, and nods.

"Your mother may tell them one thing, but they may still turn their backs on you, Cassia. But, I'll be here. I'll be your friend if you need me."

As soon as he finishes this, Luke walks inside the infirmary, and puts her bag near her bedside. Aaron takes a step back, and Luke walks to her side, and strokes her hair softly.

"Will she wake up?" The son of Hermes asks, with a bitter tone to his voice, hidden by the worry in his voice.

"She should, after she rests," Aaron says, leaving it at that. "I'll be back to check on her soon." Aaron then disappears out the doorway.

Finnick nods to his half-brother, and walks inside the room Cassia had been tucked away in, sleeping, only to find Luke grasping her hand and stroking her hair.

Finnick bits his lip, and smiles. "You care for her," He tells Luke.

Luke flushes, and shakes his head. "She's a friend. And she might have the potential to be a good friend, and a loyal ally. I definitely don't want to be her enemy."

"You and me both, Luke. You and me both." Finnick whispers. Looking over to his stepsister, although they were close for step-siblings, he smiles weakly.

"Now, wake up soon, Cassia. There are some people who want to meet you. And it's time for you to cross the bar."

* * *

><p>Although, Finnick didn't know how much meaning there was behind his words, everyone knew, Chaos included, that the Gods would want to meet this fifteen year old daughter of Chaos. Nor, did they want her as an enemy, seeing how they were unsure of her capabilities, but her capacity, for what she's already shown, states that she would be a great ally, or a dangerous and fatal enemy.<p>

But, for Cassia, the young daughter of Chaos was just beginning to cross her bars.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I want to give thanks to CRUDEN for letting me use his character Aaron Madison, and his other character who will be a son of Ares. Thanks so much! More information on my stories can be found on my website for my stories, which is linked on my profile! Love you guys, and see you all soon. I'll have a new chapter up soon! Comment, Favorite, Follow! –T.<strong>_


	3. Touches

**A/N: The prophecy has been changed to the Eighteen Birthday, and Annabeth and Percy are two years older than they are in canon.**

* * *

><p><em>I can't stand to be so dead behind the eyes. And feed me, spark me up. –__**Touch by Daughter**__/_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Touches <strong>

That, Cassia's arrival to Camp Half-Blood, was three years ago. Three years since she had been claimed as Chaos' only child. Three years since she had seen the last time she was normal. Two years since Luke Castellan and Annabeth Chase had turned their backs on Camp Half-Blood, and nearly gotten her, Seb, Finnick, and Aaron killed. Well, Seb had died trying to protect Cassia. Let's just say, Cassia officially had a reason to hate Greek fire bombs.

Hell, she even missed being picked on in school. Anything was better than what she had been through at camp for the past two years. Cassia could understand why her father loved it here, and why Finnick did too. But, being the forbidden child of Chaos made their reasoning null and void. People stayed away from her, marking her as trouble, being just as bad as the adopted son of Eris, Aaron Madison himself.

The only person who really talked to her was Finnick, due to Finnick being her stepbrother, and plus they were closely related in every way except for blood.

Staring at the ceiling of her room in the Chaos cabin, well, the cabin was more of a cottage than a cabin, really, loaded down to the core with its own library (one large enough to make the whole Athena cabin jealous), its own kitchen, and well, let's just say, the Aphrodite was envious, steaming at the size of Cassia's closet, Cassia was in her thoughts.

Cassia, however, loved her room the most. With ivory curtains hanging from the black iron poles of her bed, and the soft sky blue and white sheets that graced her bed, made her feel as if she could just die in her dreams, smelling the meaning of her name, Cinnamon.

The year Luke and Annabeth left, was the day Luke shattered Cassia, sending her in a spiraling void of nothingness, and giving her vertigo all at the same time. Luke had pretended he would always be there for her, be her friend, and then he stabbed her in her back, well not in her back, but in her arm. _Literally._

The wound had permanently left a scar on her left bicep, and a wound on her heart that made her stay away from people. But, the fates had other plans, Cassia knew, because that was the same year Camp Half-Blood had gotten a new demigod.

Percy Jackson.

The son of Poseidon had been accused of stealing Zeus' master bolt, when in reality, it was said son of Hermes that had stole it, alongside the traitorous daughter of Athena, who simply followed the son of Hermes due to being blinded by her one sided love for the son of Hermes. Cassia doubted the affections were returned by the son of Hermes, but instead an excuse to keep the Daughter of Athena on Kronos' side.

Annabeth was now seventeen, Cassia knew, while Luke, on the other hand was nineteen. Cassia herself was eighteen, Percy following behind her at seventeen. Cassia would soon be leaving for college, being accepted into NYU and Columbia University. Both were great schools in New York, not too far away from Camp or Mount Olympus, allowing Cassia to keep watch on both locations. She would be majoring in International Affairs and minoring in Psychology.

Cassia, having a full scholarship, would be going to Columbia, she had decided, the school being her stepmother's old school, and thus Cassia had been an instant choice. Plus, surprisingly, Aaron Madison would be tagging along with her, him being in the School of Sound Arts, making his father, Apollo proud of his son.

Aaron, being a loner like Cassia, had somehow warmed up to Cassia, establishing a once annoying, now affection nickname for said girl, said nickname being Cass. Percy Jackson had found an older sister in the enigmatic golden eyed girl. And well, the daughter of Zeus, Thalia, being back from her wooden prison, found an interesting role model. Thalia, was seventeen now, and well, this summer, as interesting and exciting as it had been, note the sarcasm on exciting, more like deadly, Cassia was ready to leave Camp behind for once. With Percy, Thalia, Grover, and Percy's Cyclops of a brother, Tyson, passing their quest of the Labyrinth and fighting a small army of Kronos', Cassia and the others though all of the gods' bullshit was over.

Cassia sadly was wrong. But, she didn't know this yet, as she dragged herself out of her soft and warm bed, hearing the sound of rain pelt the roof and windows of her cottage. She walked to her kitchen, wearing grey sweatpants and a periwinkle colored spaghetti strapped v-neck tank top, the fabric being a soft mixture of satin and cotton. Grey socks covered her toes, and left no sound as her feet padded against the hard wood floor.

She poured herself a bowl of honey nut cheerios, and poured her milk inside the white ceramic bowl that held her cereal. She grabbed a silver spoon, and dipped in her bowl, stuffing cereal into her mouth. She picked the bowl up in one hand, and carried it around, moving back to her bedroom when a knock erupted from the door.

She placed the now somehow empty bowl in the sink, and walked, well, jogged to the door. There, not drenched by an inch of rain, standing in all his son of Poseidon glory, Percy Jackson himself.

Cassia raised an intrigued brow, biting back her tongue or smart remarks. "To what do I owe the pleasure of having your presence?" She asks, her lips curving into a small, delicate smile.

"It's Chiron. He, along with some others needs you. Hurry, they didn't exactly tell me the details, but I assume it's important."

"One should never assume, Mr. Jackson," Cassia says, mocking the tone of a scolding mother. Percy sends her a look that reads, _Seriously?_

Cassia chuckles, and smiled. "Let me grab my boots and a cardigan, okay?"

Percy nods, and Cassia leaves him at the door, before remembering. "You can come in, if you want." She calls to him, and disappears around the corner.

She grabs a grey knitted cardigan, and puts her arms into the long sleeves, and slips on her black combat boots, fiddling with the cord necklace around her neck. Three beads rested on the cord, a golden wing in the center of the beads, one bead on the left side of the charm, two beads on the right side, the wing being a gift from Nike. Cassia's necklace with her initial always stayed around her neck, period.

Cassia grabbed the key to her cottage, and walked back to Percy, and smiled. "Alright, let's go," Cassia tells him, and Percy gestures to the white letter in the pocket of Cassia's cardigan. Cassia smiles.

"My acceptance letter," She says, explaining.

"Oh," Percy nods, smiling.

They walk out into the rain, Cassia closing and locking the cabin door behind her. Percy grips her bicep, and his ability to not get wet was shared with the daughter of Chaos.

Cassia, however, smiled, and she wiggled out of his grip, and waved her hand over herself. "My mother controls the elements, remember?" She tells him. In embarrassment, Percy nods, and blushes lightly.

The rain goes around the daughter of Chaos, as if she was shielded from the rain. And in a way, she was.

Cassia and Percy trail up the hill, through the woods, appearing from behind the Apollo cabin. The demi-primordial and the demigod jogged up towards the blue house, known as the Big House to every camper in Camp Half-Blood.

Cassia jogs up the steps, Percy close behind, and she opens the door to the house, and slips inside, Percy coming in and shutting the door behind her. Whatever conversation that had once been initiated goes dead as soon as Cassia enters the room, her presence settling over the mass.

Aaron scoots over as Cassia slides into the ring of chairs, letting Cassia sit in between him and the son of Ares, Landon. The rusty brown haired of the boy's hair makes Cassia smirk softly.

"Thanks," She whispers to Cassia, and secretively, she hands him her acceptance letter to Columbia.

Aaron takes it and smirks. "Never thought you were one for passing notes, Cass."

Cassia rolls her eyes, punching him lightly in his arm.

Chiron clears his throat, making all the counselors of their cabins turn and face him. Behind him, stands Nike, with her blonde hair and green eyes, a stern look gracing her intricate features. Next to her, stands a brown-haired woman with light brown eyes, wearing all black, with a graceful frown staining her features. Aaron sighs in relief, thus making Cassia take it upon her own self to figure that he knows her.

Next to these women, however, was Hermes, Apollo, and the King of the Gods himself, Zeus.

Zeus clears his throat, rather dramatically, Cassia thinking of the king god as an imbecile. "As you all know, demigods, which war will be upon us soon with Kronos' army, who we have received confirmation that he has risen."

"Of course he is," Aaron mumbles sarcastically. "We clearly saw him possessing that traitorous son of Hermes' body."

Cassia gives a snort at this, holding in an amused laugh. Percy, who somehow managed to hear the adopted son of Eris, nods in agreement.

"But, as we gods know and understand," Zeus pauses, "you all are trying to recover from your losses, and deaths."

Cassia rolls her eyes. "Understatement of the century, Bolt Boy," She mumbles under her breath, Aaron snickering.

"And you have the nerve to call me sarcastic," He whispers lowly.

"But," Zeus pauses.

"Yes, but?" Cassia whispers. "Butts are for sitting, Zeus; I think you may need to find a new filler word."

Aaron smirks, folding his arms.

"Eris's apples of Discord have gone missing. And if placed in the wrong hands, it will cause all kinds of havoc and chaos."

Aaron, at this, sobers up, and a stern, serious look crosses his features.

Eris cuts Zeus off, going straight to the point. "And if my apples are not returned by the end of summer, the balance between Strife and Harmony will be lost, and well, for a lack of a better term, Chaos will ensue."

Nike nods in agreement. "This quest will not be easy, of course, as no quest is easy. But, this quest will be challenging than most. The four demigods that will be taking this quest will have to travel to Rome. Where the original temple of Eris lies, but you all will retrace the steps of the apples, until you reach the temple itself.

"Thus the difficultly level of this particular quest, the demigod that will be leading this quest has already been pre-chosen, also giving our previous quest takers a rest. So, Perseus and Thalia, you will not be chosen for this quest. And the demigods that are, will be receiving my blessing."

A murmur erupts at hearing four demigods would be going instead of the normal three.

"However," Apollo says, "The following demigods will be going. Aaron Madison," Apollo states. "It is reasonable that you will be going, for you have the most knowledge of Eris's apples, and you will be leading this quest. You may choose your quest members if that is what you wish, or we can choose for you."

Aaron nods, and stands up onto his feet. "Cassia," He says. "You're related to Nike, so you'll be the best choice. If you want to come with me, that is."

The daughter of Chaos gives a serious nod. "Oh of course, outcasts have to have each others' backs, right?" She smiles lightly.

Aaron nods, and smiles. "You can pick the other two. I'm not exactly familiar with anyone else."

Cassia, giving a slight smile, replies. "You should come outside and play more often, then," Cassia tells him.

"Finnick," Cassia says, wanting her brother with her. "And well," Cassia pauses. "Landon, I guess."

She looks over to Aaron. "Is that alright?" Aaron nods in approval.

"You'll just have to keep us together, okay, Cass?" Aaron tells her.

Cassia nods. "I'll try."

Eris smiles and nods. "Good. Nike, seeing how your legacy will be going with them, I presume they do not need your blessings."

Nike nods. "I expect nothing but the best from you, Cassia. You are my legacy. Victory is always in your hands, and it runs through your veins. Embrace it, and you will not fail. Any of you." Nike snaps her fingers, and a black parcel appears in her hands.

"From your mother, Cassia, dear." Nike says. "She noticed your old one, was well, damaged in this last battle."

Cassia takes the parcel, and opens it, revealing a matte black and gold crossbow. Cassia's eyes light up, seeing the black quiver that came with it. Inside the leather black quiver was Celestial Bronze and Stagion Iron bolts, trimmed with glowing, purple energy. Pure, untamed Chaotic energy. Her old crossbow was broken, damaged to no point of repair from the last battle, leaving her with her pouch of refillable throwing knives, and her Celestial Bronze dagger that was also her necklace with her initial as the charm.

"Thank you," Cassia says. "I will not fail you, grandmother," Cassia nods.

Nike smiles. "I know you won't, my dear." Nike walks over to her and kisses her forehead, before pulling away from her.

"Do not give up on love just yet," Nike whispers. "It will come in the form you least expect it to be. But, when it comes, cherish it." Nike smiles and walks back.

"Close your eyes demigods," She warns. The demigods close their eyes, and Nike flashes away in gold light.

"Let this guide your way, my dear," Eris tells Aaron, handing him a golden apple blossom. "When you arrive at my temple, the whole blossom should bloom, revealing a golden apple. As you get close, the flower will begin to open up."

Aaron nods, and smiles. "I will find your apples, Mother. I promise."

"I know you will," Eris nods, and flashes away in a golden light, the demigods looking away.


	4. Smoke in Your Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, any of the songs mentioned, quotes used from The Fault in Our Stars, or TFIOS either. Those go to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><em>Don't you see me now? I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you, don't you need me? When the smoke is in your eyes, you look so alive. You're all I need, according to your heart.  
>I don't wanna be your friend, and on this night and in this light<br>I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you. Maybe you'll change your mind. __**Fallingforyou by The 1975**__/  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Smoke in Your Eyes<strong>

Cassia stood on the balls of her feet, fingering the straps of her bag. She wore a grey vest top with the word _Rock _in bold, black letters, with a pair of dark black denim studded shorts, a dark green color leather jacket with gold buttons and zippers, and a pair of her black low cut Chuck Taylors. She shrugged her bag over her shoulder, putting her earbuds in her ears, _Rev 22:20 _by Puscifer, blaring though the speakers.

It was Aaron's fault, really, for getting her interested in the song after watching the Underworld Movies with said son of Apollo. Thus, causing the boy to steal her beloved IPod, and load several songs onto the device, ranging from Mikky Ekko to Puscifer, all of the songs becoming part of her favorites. Not like she would tell him that, though.

Putting the small device in her pocket, she stood carelessly next to the God of the Sun, who would be taking them to the airport.

Sneaking up behind her, was Aaron himself, wearing a pair of charcoal black jeans, with a grey and blue shirt, a pair of white, black, blue, and grey Nike Air Max 90 trainers. He had a black, grey, and blue Nike backpack on his back, and his blonde hair was gelled in his usual way. His older half-brother, Finnick, however, wore a simple aqua blue shirt, black jeans, and black vans, his usual white sweater covering the shirt. Aaron grabbed Cassia, causing the girl to jump, going in an instant battle stance, and then swinging at the boy, punching him in his arm, and rolling her eyes.

Landon, holding his bag in his hands, wore a smoky grey shirt, dark denim jeans, and black and red high top Adidas, his rusty reddish-brown hair combed neatly, as if it had been freshly cut.

Hermes, who stood next to his brother, held out a small bag to each of the demigods, and the demi-primordial. The bag held Drachmas, Euros, and cash. Each currency was about equal to a good three grand. Another bag held Ambrosia, and a small bottle held Nectar.

Aaron nodded his head in thanks, putting the bags in his own backpack, the others doing the same.

Apollo handed each demigod their ticket, and a passport.

"Good luck," Hermes says, and then flashes away, the demigods turning their heads to keep from being burned alive.

Apollo grins, "Boys, Finnick, Aaron," He says.

The boys in question nod. Apollo claps each of them on the back, and hands them both a necklace. Finnick's necklace has a golden music note charm, while Aaron's has a golden sun charm. As the necklace touches their hands, Aaron's necklace turns into a golden sword, with a sun carved into the blade. Finnick's turns into a golden leather quiver, loaded with golden and charmed arrows.

"Thanks," The two boys say, and the quiver, reminding Cassia's of her own, she picks up her black leather quiver, and puts it into her backpack.

Her crossbow, as she touches it, turns into a black and gold bracelet, of a black lion head with golden eyes, to be exact, and wraps its way around her wrist. Cassia's eyes soften, and she smiles.

She begins to fiddle with her helix piercings, before stopping.

"Ready?" Apollo asks, snapping his fingers, his car changing into a four door, silver Audi.

Aaron takes shotgun, and Landon, Finnick, and Cassia all slide into the backseat respectively, with Cassia tucked in the middle of the two boys.

Apollo gets into the driver seat, and once all the teenagers are buckled in, Apollo steps on the gas, causing all the teens to lurch, gripping the seats for dear life.

The outside of the cars, the road, trees, and sky all seem to blur together, as Apollo begins to go faster, screams coming out of the teenagers' throats.

"He's going to kill us!" Cassia shouts, the force making her go back into the seat, her feet lifting off the ground.

Suddenly, Cassia holds out her hands, a purple energy flickering from her hands and the car screeches to a stop. The teenagers' backs slam into their seats, Apollo looking at the daughter of Chaos and smiling.

"That's how you do it!" He grins. "Good job, Cass, by the way." He winks at said girl.

Cassia grits her teeth, and shoves Finnick out the car. "Get out, please," She says, aggravated. "Before I kill him." She crawls out the car, running to the sidewalk for freedom.

"Feisty," Apollo calls from the car. "Just how I like 'em." Cassia can hear the smirk in his voice.

"Dad, stop," Finnick groans, clutching his head, and his bag. Aaron rolls his eyes, and gets out the car. Landon gets out the car and onto his knees, kissing the ground.

"Worst. Car. Ride. Ever." Landon states, moaning in pain.

"Bye, Dad," Aaron says, walking away from the car. He pulls Landon onto his feet, and drags him by his collar to the sidewalk with Finnick and Cassia.

Apollo smiles, and waves, driving away. Cassia rolls her eyes, holding her temple. She cuts off her IPod, and shoves it into her pocket.

"Well, I suppose we have a flight to catch," Finnick says.

"Way to stay the obvious," Cassia tells her stepbrother. Finnick rolls his eyes at his little sister.

* * *

><p>After waiting through the security check line for what seemed to be forever, the four godlings pass into the terminals.<p>

Noticing the stares directed towards Cassia, for she was the only female in a crowd of boys, Finnick wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulder, nuzzling his nose in her hair.

Making a noise of embarrassment, her cheeks burning red, she shoves him off. "Don't do that, Finn."

Aaron chuckles, and pulls Cassia near him, and tosses his arm around her shoulders. "You okay, Cass?" Cassia flushes, and nods.

"I'm good." Cassia tells him. "I feel like a toy though, being passed around."

Aaron chuckles, and nods, handing the stewardess his and Cassia's tickets. The stewardess smiles at the two of them, and Cassia, blushes awkwardly.

Aaron, who smiles at seeing the girl's red face, and the guys surrounding them staring at Cassia, buries his chin into Cassia's dark brown hair, and pulls her closer.

Cassia looks up, and notices the other boys around her staring at her as if she was a possession, and the other guys (and girls) glaring at her or Aaron in envy. She smirks, holding in a laugh, and wraps her arm around Aaron, burying the side of her face into Aaron's shoulder.

Finnick bursts into laughter, and Landon smirks, amused.

The four of them walk through the terminal, and onto the plane, walking to their seats. Cassia sits next to Aaron, and her brother, on her right and left respectively, and Landon was across the aisle from them.

Aaron, who pulls out his phone, which ironically enough, had a case that held cigarettes as well. He pulls one out, and put it in between his teeth.

Cassia looked at him and cursed. "Are you serious?" She curses under her breath. "Oh you've got to be kidding me. You have a freaking hamartia!"

Aaron snorts, and his mouth parts open, the cigarette falling from in between his lips. "A what?"

"A hamartia!"

Finnick laughs. "A tragic flaw. It's like a fatal flaw, but not as bad."

Cassia nods. "You have a cigarette in your mouth, but your father is the God of Medicine. You ruined the whole look of freaking perfection by putting that cancer stick in your mouth."

Finnick's jaw drops, as Cassia's face turns red slightly.

"It's a metaphor, Cass." Aaron says slightly, a grin curving onto his lips. "See: you put the killing thing right between your teeth, but you don't give it the power to do its killing."

Cassia glares at him before giving him a straight face. "You read my favorite book, didn't you, you bastard?" She jokes. "After I begged you for so long?"

"TFIOS?" Aaron says, faking his true excitement. "Hell yeah."

Cassia laughs, fist-pumping. "Thank you so much. Changed your life, didn't it?"

"Yes, yes it did." Aaron says. "Stupid, emotional, crappy ending. I demand a sequel, John Green!"

Cassia smiles and leans back. "That's the magic behind it. You come up with your own sequel."

"That's not good enough, Cassia," Aaron whines. Finnick laughs, putting his earbuds in order to ignore his brother and Cassia's fangirling.

A stewardess walks past Cassia and Aaron, and she glares at them. "Sir, there is no smoking on this plane or any other plane."

Cassia pauses before giving the stewardess a stern look. "It's a metaphor, miss," Cassia says.

The stewardess looks at Cassia as if to say, _Oh, really? I don't care._

"Well, we need him to contain his metaphors on this flight."

Aaron puts the cigarette in his case, and nods. "Alright, done. Goodbye." Cassia laughs, shaking her head. The stewardess walks away, a scowl on her features.

Aaron whispers in Cassia's ear as the plane takes off, "Our fearlessness will be our secret weapon, Cassia Imogen."

Cassia looks at Aaron and raises a brow, smiling at him.

"Now," Aaron pauses, his fingers folded together in his lap. "Tell me a story. Your story." Cassia looks at him, her feet strewn across him.

"There's not really much to tell, that you don't already know." Cassia tells him. "I am pretty unextraordinary. What about you?"

Aaron's lips curve into a smile, one of those rare smiles only Cassia saw, and he chuckles.

"My name is Aaron Julius Madison, and I am eighteen years old. My mother's name was Stephanie Madison, but I was raised by a woman named Eris. She taught me not to fear anything, except the one true thing I fear most."

Cassia knew all of this, with an exception to his fear, but she continued to listen, her ears interested.

"What's that?" Cassia asks.

"Oblivion, Cassia Imogen. You see, oblivion has no end, and no beginning. It's a void, Cassia, and it never ends. When we die, we desire to be remembered, but truly, in oblivion, no one remembers anything. Oblivion is inevitable, Cassia, and there's no way out. No way to avoid it and it happens to everyone. Not just you or me."

Cassia looks at him, and smiles softly. As he talked, Cassia began to understand her grandmother's words. She began to fall for Aaron, in that one moment, the way one begins to fall asleep, slowly, but all at once.

'_Damn you, Aphrodite,' _Cassia cursed in her head.

'_Ah ah, dear. It's not my fault. Your feelings for him have always been there, even when you were with the son of Hermes. They're just more exposed now,' _A woman's voice giggles.

'_Have fun, dear. Remember, love is mutual. Not one-sided.' _And like that, Aphrodite leaves Cassia's head.

"My father is a man named Apollo, and my birthday is July 4th." Cassia smiles, and yawns, as the sky darken, as the plane they are in chases the sun or the moon.

Aaron copies her yawn, and smiles. "Although, speaking of oblivion," Aaron pauses. "My fear of oblivion has made me realize something."

"What's that?" Cassia yawns.

"Oblivion has made me realize the beauty in life, Cassia Imogen. It has made me more appreciative of the beauty that surrounds us, in the stars, in the people we stand or sit by."

Cassia smiles, joking. "Like who, Finnick?" She asks, said boy being sleep, curled up in his seat, earbuds dangling around his neck, and his lips parted slightly, as he lets out gentle snores. Landon quietly watches _300, _earbuds in, his full attention on the screen.

"Haha, very funny, Cassia." Aaron laughs. "But, no," He says, sobering up. "Like you, Cassia Imogen. I have rationalized that you are the beauty that oblivion cannot cover up, and even when we are all absorbed into the depths, the void that is oblivion, your everlasting, never dying beauty will forever remain, embedded into the deepest depths that is my mind."

Cassia blushes, and laughs, shoving him softly. "Don't joke like that, Aaron."

Aaron sits up, and looks at Cassia completely. "Are you kidding me, Cassia? You're _fucking _gorgeous, and you don't even know it. Everyone knows you're beautiful, the most gorgeous being in all of creation and you don't even begin to realize it. Goddamn it, Cassia Imogen.

"Damn you, Cass, you don't even begin to understand. If beauty was measured in rain, the daughters of Aphrodite and Aphrodite herself would be drizzle, mist, goddamn, and you would be a _fucking hurricane._"

Cassia blushes completely. "And you say you aren't a true son of Apollo."

"I am so serious, Cassia Imogen. You are absolutely gorgeous." He yawns. "And I swear, my dreams, which are miniature oblivions, will be filled with nothing but your face. I swear it.

"Now, proving to you, that you are a hurricane of beauty, will be much later, after I sleep, because you have exhausted me, making me use my words to express how beautiful you are. Now," Aaron pauses dramatically. "Good night, Cassia Imogen."

Aaron presses his nose into Cassia's shoulder, burying himself in the crook of his nose. He dozes off, and Cassia smiles, before leaning into him. She puts her earbuds in her ears, the sound _Fallingforyou_ by The 1975 filling her ears and dozing off into the oblivion Aaron calls dreams.

* * *

><p>Hearing soft snickers, and the flash of a camera, Cassia peeks her eyes open. Finnick stands over her and Aaron, putting his camera into his pocket. Landon stands behind him, laughing loudly, Cassia looks at Finnick.<p>

"Are we there?" She asks sleepily, stretching.

Finnick nods. "Yeah, sis. So, what did you and Aaron get up to?" He questions, smirking knowingly.

Cassia rolls her eyes, and unbuckles her seatbelt, nudging Aaron. "Wake up, Aaron," Cassia yawns.

Aaron groans, moaning sleepily, opening his eyes. Cassia grabs her bag, and Aaron stands up, grabbing his bag from above Cassia's head. The four walk off the plane, Landon and Finnick smirking at each other, as they stand in the airport.

"Welcome to Rome, boys and girls," Landon calls out.


	5. Cavaliers

_/Nothing made it seem, hidden where the aging soil was pure. Pressed against the crease; Mountains become fragrant at the source. How can you stand this exotic angle? I read it somewhere  
>that they would lie still. <em>_**Cavalier by James Vincent McMarrow**__/_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Cavaliers<strong>

Cassia plopped face-first onto the bed, her bag hitting the floor with a thump.

Rome was absolutely nothing like New York. From walking on the left side of the street, to the traffic, to the language (luckily, Cassia had taken Italian to graduate), to the people. Somehow, Italians were much friendlier than New Yorkers, and found it completely acceptable to walk dead in the middle of late-night traffic. Yes, it was night in Rome, Italy.

Her, Aaron, Finnick (who just naturally assumed responsibility, due to him being the eldest), and Landon had somehow managed to find their way to the hotel in which they would be staying.

Cassia, being the only girl, had a room to herself, but the room had a door, in which led to the boys' room. She snorted at the thought of Finnick, Aaron, and Landon all sharing a room at once, in which said room only had two beds and a couch.

Cassia walked into the bathroom, grabbing a red shirt and a black pair of shorts, and her undergarments, and slipped inside. She closed the door, pressing it shut, and stripped out of her clothes, going inside the shower.

She cut the water on, the cold water hitting her skin, making her bit her lip soothingly. The water calmed her, making her disappear into her thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Cassia! Cassia!" Luke panted, his scar freshly closed, the skin still a chastising pink. Cassia lifted her head at the sound of her name, her lips curving into a smile at the blonde-haired boy._

"_Luke. What's up?" She asked happily, placing her dagger down by her side. The dagger was a recent gift of Nike's, said Goddess of Victory being her grandmother._

_Luke grips Cassia's hand, and smiles mischievously. "You got any free time right now?" He asks._

_Cassia nods, "I guess I can skip something."_

_Luke grins brighter. "Good. Think you can teleport us?"_

_Cassia nods. "Anywhere you want. No long distances though, I get extremely tired afterwards."_

_Luke smiles. "We're not going too far."_

"_Okay." Cassia turns her dagger back into her necklace, and puts it around her neck before grabbing Luke's hand. She closes her eyes, and they disappear in a purple flash of light._

_They reappear in Central Park, hidden by trees. The two don't stand out much, looking like normal teenagers walking. Luke leads her out of the park, and walks down the street, her hand in his._

_Cassia looks at Luke, smiling a crooked grin. "Where we going?"_

_Luke just smiles, and shakes his head. "You'll see soon enough."_

_He walks her down the street, until they reach a building. He walks inside, Cassia following close behind. He leads her up the stairs, and she jogs behind him, her footsteps echoing. Once they reach the top of the stairs, towards the roof, Luke turns to look at her._

"_Close your eyes."_

_Cassia shuts her eyes tightly, feeling him drag her through the door. _

"_Open your eyes, Cassia."_

_She does so, and upon opening them, she sees little fairy lights dangling from various corners of the roof. A blanket lies in the center of the roof, a basket on top of the blanket. Cassia's eyes widen in surprise, "It's beautiful," She smiles._

_Luke nods and smiles. "I'm not exactly a good cook, so… sandwiches okay?"_

"_That's perfect," Cassia nods. Luke walks her to the blanket, and they sit down, criss-crossed. _

"_So," Cassia starts, pausing to eat a small bite of her sandwich. She swallows, and looks Luke in his eyes. "What's the occasion?"_

_Luke chuckles and smiles. "Nothing, but I suppose a guy just can't normally hang out with a girl without having a reason, right?"_

_Cassia nods._

"_Well, Cassia, tonight, will be the night, in which I promise you, I will always have your back. No matter how annoying you get."_

_Cassia blushes, and laughs, nodding. "Alright. I take that to heart, just so you know."_

_Luke smiles. "I'd expect nothing less." He falters and leans into Cassia, her breath hitting his nose. She blushes._

"_What are you doing?" She asks, before Luke presses his warm lips to hers, causing her to pause completely. She pulls away a moment later, and bites on her lip._

_She smiles sheepishly, as does Luke, who turns red._

"_I'll do anything for you, Luke," Cassia promises. "No matter what happens."_

_Flashback Ends_

* * *

><p>Cassia gets out the shower, and dries off, putting the red shirt and black shorts on. She carries her old clothes to the bed, and folds them neatly, and tucks them into the bottom of her bag.<p>

She yawns tiredly, her nerves jumpy and restless from the flashback that appeared in her mind. She grabs her IPod, and puts her earbuds in, and climbs in the bed, going under the covers. She closes her eyes, the soft sound of Bridges by Broods playing in her ears, lulling her to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Cassia stands behind Percy, who looks directly at Luke and Annabeth. Luke clutches the Master Bolt, while Annabeth holds her dagger tightly. Seb stands near Finnick, both of them trying to protect Percy, alongside Cassia.<em>

"_You, you're both traitors!" Cassia yells._

_Percy holds Riptide, his sea green eyes locked in a deadly glare at both traitors in front of him._

"_How could you? Camp Half-Blood was your home, Annabeth!" Percy yells._

"_Camp Half-Blood was not my home. The Gods have ruled too long. Now, it's our turn."_

_Cassia's amber eyes turn purple, and she stares Luke down. "Luke," Her voice cracks. "How- how could you do this?" Her lip quivers slightly, and she balls her hands into fists._

_Luke rubs Annabeth's shoulder, causing Cassia to tense. Luke kisses Annabeth lightly, before pulling away, to stare at Cassia. Annabeth smiles. "Oh you didn't think I actually liked you Cassia, did you?"_

_Cassia winces. Luke smirks._

"_I never liked you Cassia. You were just a stepping stone for me to get where I am. I would ask you to join us, but I know you wouldn't. Your loyalty runs too deep. So I have to kill you."_

_Finnick glares, clutching his bow. "You're not laying a hand on my sister."_

"_Finnick, it's okay. I have to fight for myself. You can't keep protecting me from everything."_

_Cassia pulls out her dagger, and holds it in her fist. She stares Luke down, and glares, her purple eyes glowing in the night. "I'd like to see you try to kill me Luke. Many have tried. None have succeeded."_

_Luke smirks, and hands Annabeth the bolt. Cassia nods to Percy and Seb, who stares hotly at his traitor of a half-sister._

_Cassia disappears in purple, and reappears behind Luke, who turns around, swiping at her. Cassia ducks, and curves, going under his arm. She takes her dagger, and swipes, cutting him across his back. She hears him hiss, and he swipes his sword, Backbiter, the metal making a deep cut across her left bicep. Cassia gasps, and clutches her arm. Luke slams the butt of the sword into her chest, making Cassia fall to her knees. She sees out the corner of her eye as Seb tackles his sister, and Annabeth drops the bolt. Percy lies on the ground, groaning in pain._

_Finnick grabs the bolt, and runs, darting to get the weapon to safety. Annabeth takes her dagger, and slices Seb's cheek, causing him to groan out. Cassia groans, and tries to reach out for him, Luke grabbing her arms, and tightly putting them behind her back, blood running down her left elbow._

_Annabeth gets up and she pulls out a small glass jar. The glass gives off a green light, and she leaves Seb on the ground, before dropping said jar. Greek fire rushes out, and consumes Seb in light. He doesn't scream, he's just quiet, writhing in silent pain. Cassia's eyes fill with tears, and she kicks Luke hard in his chest. He grunts, falling to his knees, and dropping his sword. Cassia rolls over, onto her back, and slams the heels of her feet into his chin._

"_And to think I liked you. I trusted you. But, you betrayed me!" She hisses, and punches him hard in his face. She hears Percy moan out in pain, his skin paling. Cassia runs over to him, and sees an acidic hole burning in his palm. She grips his hand, but hears Annabeth and Luke get away, as she tries to take care of Percy._

* * *

><p>The dream changes for Cassia, as she blinks dizzily. She's in a dark temple, the fire on the walls lighting up the dark. She rubs her arms, as she begins to walk forward, seeing her breath. In the center of the temple, lies an alter made of stone.<p>

Cassia stares, and begins to hear a whimper coming from the Alter. She walks towards it, seeing the golden design of an apple in the center of the alter. But, lying in the center of the alter, lies a small infant child, with soft blue-grey eyes, and curls of blondish-brown hair. The baby girl whimpers, and Cassia picks it up in her arms. The baby is beautiful, innocent. Cassia's eyes soften, and she smiles, the baby stopping it's whimpers, and cooing delightfully at Cassia.

Nike's voice rings out, '_Cassia. The quest is a distraction. The apples will be where you least expect it. But, the goal of the quest is not for the apples. It's for this child. You must find the baby, and the baby has to be sacrificed. If not, Chaos may ensue if the child is put in the wrong hands.'_

Nike pauses. _'And the most important thing is,' _Nike falters, or at least her voice does.

'_You must sacrifice the child yourself.'_

* * *

><p>Cassia wakes up, her eyes flickering open, giving a yell of:<p>

"I _can't!_"

Something motherly and compassionate stirred in Cassia at seeing the baby, and now she found out she had to sacrifice said child? Cassia couldn't; it wouldn't be possible for her to do that.

The door connecting Cassia's bedroom to the boys' swing open, standing in the doorway, holding his sword, is Aaron, blue eyes locked in a deadly gaze.

Cassia sits up, panting, her earbuds falling from her ears, lying limply next to her, abandoned.

"Are you alright?" Aaron asks, and Cassia tries not to blush at seeing the boy in only a pair of black sweatpants that hung loosely on his figure and avoids looking at his toned pectoral region. So, she settled for looking at her fingers.

Cassia knew their quest was just a distraction, the real motive behind the whole thing being a total and complete lie. She couldn't tell Aaron that, and besides, they technically needed to still 'find' the apples of Eris, so Cassia saw no point in doing so.

Aaron turns his sword back into his necklace, the charm dangling from the leather cord it rested on. He closes the door, and walks inside Cassia's room completely. "Cass," Aaron says softly, and sits on the edge of the bed. Cassia's eyes soften, and she looks at her fingers. "What's wrong?"

Cassia shakes her head. "Nothing, just another demigod dream. I'm okay."

Aaron shakes his head. "I heard you scream. You're not just 'okay', Cassia Imogen. Don't lie to me, I'm the son of the God of Truth, remember? So, tell me what's wrong with you. You're my friend, more importantly, and I care about you."

Cassia looks up at him. "It was just a bad dream, as usual."

Aaron smiles softly, reaching across her covered legs to cut the lamp on, but he falters, and then snaps his fingers, a soft yellow light radiating from his palm. The light cuts through the darkness, glowing across Cassia's features, lighting up her now purple eyes. "You get those often, don't you?" Cassia nods, and mumbles something.

"What was that?" Aaron asks, raising a brow.

"I don't when I'm near you," Cassia whispers, only for him to hear. "You chase the bad dreams away. I'm starting to think you're more of a good luck charm than me."

Aaron smiles lightly, and chuckles, holding his palm up to illuminate the room. "You know I just believe in life. No good luck or bad luck."

Cassia nods. "I know," She yawns sleepily.

Aaron smiles, and nods to her. "We should get as much sleep as we can. We're going to need it, Gods knows."

Cassia nods again. "Are you going back to you all's room?" She whispers.

"I planned on it," He said. "Why? Want me to stay?" He asks

"I need you to stay, to be more exact," She whispers.

Aaron smiles and nods. "Alright. I'll take the couch."

"No," Cassia tells him. "You can sleep with me. Just, you know, hands to yourself and all that."

Aaron chuckles, and smiles brightly. "Of course. I'm not my father, Cassia Imogen."

"Good, " Cassia smiles. "We don't need another him."

Aaron smiles, and closes his palm, the light shutting off. Aaron crawls under the covers, and scoots near Cassia, their breaths quietly hitching. He tucks his arms around her and presses his chin to her hair.

"Alright, Cass, go to sleep. I'll fight the bad dreams away."

Cassia laughs. "With what?"

"With my sword, bow and arrows," Aaron whispers, both of them dozing off.


	6. Darkness Rising

_/Just as the dark was rising, I heard you close the door again. Just as the light turns off, I know who I dream of. __**You My Everything by Ellie Goulding**__/_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Darkness Rising<strong>

Aaron woke with the sun, hearing footsteps thump around in the other room. Lying next to him, her red shirt clinging to her in places, but slipping off her left shoulder, showing off the fading scar on her bicep, was Cassia, her eyes shut. Soft, faint dark circles were under her eyes, from nights Aaron knew she had laid in her bed, sleepless and relentless. Her chest rose slightly up and then down in a familiar pattern, her fingers curled slightly as she slept diagonally, her legs lightly strewn across Aaron's knees, her head nearly hanging off the edge of the bed.

Aaron moved lightly and carefully from near her, to keep said girl from waking up. Aaron stretched up, and then slipped from under the covers. He adjusted Cassia so she didn't fall out of the bed, and then he began to walk to the door. He opened the door that led to his shared room with Finnick and Landon, and then walked though, closing the door behind him.

Finnick looked up at him, his eyes narrowing slightly. Finnick kept quiet though, knowing Aaron wouldn't have done anything. Landon, however, hadn't stirred a bit. He was in one of the beds, snoring like a grizzly bear. Aaron snorted, and walked to his bag, pulling his clothes out.

He grabbed a black t-shirt, and a pair of red jeans. He grabbed his black combat boots, and carried them to the bathroom. He dressed quickly, putting his clean clothes on, and then carrying his pajamas to put them in his bag.

He walked out the bathroom, and tucked his clothes into the bottom of his bag, and grabbed his smaller backpack, and tucked his quiver inside the bag. He collapsed his bow, and placed it next to the quiver. After that, he placed his nectar and ambrosia in his bag, tucking the money Hermes had given them into his wallet.

He heard the soft creak of movement come from the room next door to his, and figured Cassia was awake.

Cassia on the other hand, held her stomach, which was moving as if something was stirring inside of her. She walked to the nearest mirror in her room, and stared at herself, pressing her hand to her belly. She seemed and looked okay, so Cassia calmed down as the stirring inside of her stopped.

She sighed in relief, and walked to her bag, pulling out a red tank top, a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, and her red converse. She shivered as if she was cold, and grabbed her long grey cardigan, and laid the clothing on her bed.

She pulled her pajamas off, and pulled her tank top over her head, the fabric slipping over her dark, messy curls. She grabbed the skinny jeans and placed her legs inside, bending over slightly to pull the fabric over the heels off her feet. She straightened up, and sat on the edge of the side of the bed, slipping socks over her bare feet.

She shivered again, and grabbed her dark grey cardigan, and put it on, before sighing in relief at the warmth. She slipped her feet into the shoes, and laced them; standing up once she was done.

Cassia's eyes narrowed, as she felt as if someone or something was watching her. She whipped around, finding a snow white tipped with a pale pink and gold mixture lotus flower in mid-bloom on the dresser next to her bedside.

She walked over to it, and picked it up, but it sent a sting through her finger pads, and she dropped it just as quickly as she had picked it up. She winced slightly, and shook out her palms. She saw little pricks of red on her fingertips, but they went away just as fast as they had come.

Grabbing her small backpack, she put her quiver into it, and pulled out her pouch of throwing knives. She clipped to her belt, and pulled her cardigan over it to cover it up. She tucked her ambrosia and nectar into the bag, tucking her small pouch of money inside the backpack as well. She zipped the bag up, and picked the flower. It no longer hurt her, but seemed warming towards her.

The tip of the lotus, unseen to Cassia, with the mixture of gold and pink colors disappearing down the sides of the flower, moving towards Cassia's hands, and the colors hit the base of the flower, and went into Cassia's hands, the colors slightly staining her pale skin before disappearing under the surface of her skin.

Where had that flower come from?

Cassia walked out the room, slipping though the hotel room's door, and grabbing her abandoned room key that had once lain discarded on the table. Cassia felt fine now, and closed the door, chewing on a piece of mint gum. She walked to her left, and turned, facing the boys' room door. She knocked, and the door swung open to a dripping and hazy-eyed Landon.

Cassia snickered softly, seeing the red-headed boy slightly seething in anger. He was no longer in his pajamas or sleeping, but in a pair of black jeans, black combat boots, a red muscle shirt, and a black leather jacket.

"So," Cassia started, walking past the angry son of Ares, and sat down on the couch, crossing her legs. "Where are we going to start to look for Eris's temple and her apples?" She asked; holding down the bitter feeling she got from her dream last night, knowing the quest was just a decoy to a real problem that Cassia seemed to be the answer to.

"We were thinking the Roman Coliseum." Aaron started, looking straight at everyone as Landon shut the door.

"Why there?" Finnick asked curiously.

"Because, in ancient times, there was enough strife and discord in that coliseum to demand Eris's attention; so maybe she would put her temple under a place where her domain thrived." Aaron explained.

Cassia nodded. "That sounds like our best bet as of now. So we should start there."

Landon smiled slightly at the thought of the coliseum. It was a great tie to his father, Ares, due to the amount of violence that had once occurred.

"Can we eat first though?" Landon asked, and the other three's stomach rumbled at the news of food.

"Definitely," Aaron told him.

* * *

><p>Cassia sat down first at the circular table their waiter had led them to on the outdoor patio. The café was called Café Café, and it was directly outside the Coliseum. It was perfect. Aaron sat in between her and Finnick, who the two brothers were noticing all the Italian guys who had taken notice of Cassia, including their waiter, making Aaron feel conscious and overprotective. Landon held his hands in his lap, looking around.<p>

They struggled to read from the menu, with the exception of Cassia, who had to play translator.

Their waiter came back and nodded at them, smiling. "Ready?" He asked in clear Italian, the boys furrowing their brows at him.

Cassia smiled. "He's asking if we are ready to order our meals and drinks."

The boys nodded, musing yes. "Si," Cassia told him, smiling gently.

"Drinks first," He told them in Italian.

"Drinks," Cassia told them in English. The boys told Cassia they just wanted water.

Cassia smiled at the waiter, and told him in perfect Italian, "I'll take the Bai Mu Dan tea, and is there any way you can add cinnamon to that?" The waiter nodded, smiling.

"Grazie," Cassia smiled. "Then we'll have three waters, please."

"Your meals?" The waiter asked.

Cassia listed off, "Roast Beef served with Roasted Potatoes and Side Salad for him," She told the waiter, pointing at Finnick, "Handmade Cannelloni with Spinach and Ricotta Cheese, for Aaron," She paused, faltering over Landon. "And for him, Veal Meatballs in Cedar Sauce with raisins and Pine Nuts. " She looked down at her menu, folding it up.

"And for me," She finished, "I'll take the Capo Verde." She said all of it in Italian, where their waiter seemed to be pleased with. "Grazie," She told him, as he walked away, taking up their menus.

Finnick stared at her, and asked, "What is Capo Verde?"

Cassia shook her head. "Its valeriana leaves, slices of chicken, avocado, and parmesan shavings."

Landon looked at Cassia's thin figure. "You don't eat a lot, do you Cassia?"

Cassia shook her head. "I eat enough to become full."

Landon grumbles something about girls and growing gracefully and how Cassia couldn't gain a bit of weight. Aaron smiles and chuckles at this, and maybe twenty minutes later, their food comes back, along with their drinks.

Cassia nods, and gives thanks to the waiter, and blows softly on her tea, cooling it. The scent of cinnamon fills her nose, and she smiles brightly, before slowly drinking the liquid.

The boys, however, dig into their meals, causing Cassia to shake her head. She quietly eats her food, hearing the boys in various orders moan out about how good their food was.

They finish up later on, and Cassia pulls out her money to pay, but Finnick beats her to it, and pays. Cassia doesn't grunt or fuss, she just lets him do it, her stomach stirring again slightly.

It stops just as fast as it had come, and Cassia shrugs the feelings off.

They grab their bags, and move towards the coliseum, Aaron leading the way.

Aaron stops at the top step of the coliseum, and he nods. "We should spilt up. We may be able to cover more ground that way." Finnick gives a nod of consent, and Landon agrees quietly. Three against one, Cassia decides not to argue it.

Aaron smiles. "Alright. I'll go this way, Cassia, you take one way, and Landon, Finnick, you all will fill in the gaps."

Cassia nods, and walks towards the right, her footsteps echoing as she walks through the busy hallways of the coliseum. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees a small golden Greek omega carved in the stone of the wall. She looks both left and right to see if anyone notices her, and seeing that the coast was clear, she walks over to it.

Cassia stood tall and pressed her fingers to the wall of the Coliseum, feeling vibrations against her fingers. It somewhat made since why they would look for Eris's temple here, due to all the strife that had once taken place here. But she thought it was somewhat idiotic to split up, because obviously, they would be stronger in numbers.

She groaned, feeling the vibrations stop, but soon enough, when she pulled her hand back, a small part of the wall drew back, revealing nothing but darkness. Cassia pulled out her dagger at the top of the stairwell before walking down the hallway. She hears the echo of her boots as she walked down the stairwell, as her breath becomes visible to her. The wall shuts behind her, closing her in. She yells loudly, before the room begins to fill with smoke.

Meanwhile, Aaron had walked left of the direction Cassia had went in, and he held Eris's golden apple blossom in his hands, the poor flower opening up slightly, but not enough. Aaron walked past the same statue of Mars he had walked past twice now, pressing his lips together. He closed his eyes, pressing the charm of his necklace against his palm. Suddenly, a figure ran into him, and he opened his eyes quickly. A red-haired girl, with greenish-blue eyes stared at him, her eyes narrowed in a glare.

"You ran into me," He said harshly, narrowing his eyes.

"Excuse me?" She hissed back, and shifting her arm, Aaron noticed a tattoo of a dove with bars underneath the dove, and he raised a brow.

"I said you ran into me. Are you deaf or just hard of hearing? Would you like an aid?" Aaron said sarcastically, pressing his free hand into a fist. He really didn't have time for this.

The girl sneers, and Aaron snorts. "You wouldn't be the first to do that to me," He tells her. But before she can respond, a loud growl erupts from the center of the Coliseum. They both go running towards the noise, instead of away from it.

Landon walked in the center of the Coliseum, feeling somewhat at home. He hears the loud screams, and wonders what all the noise was about. Suddenly, he sees it, a nine headed Hydra stands in the corridor, a blonde haired boy holding a Gladius. Next to him, was a blonde haired boy holding a boy. Now, the boy with the boy he knew. Finnick. The two boys seemed to be arguing, as Finnick was lighting the tips of his arrows on fire. The Hydra prepares one of its various heads to let out fire, and Landon runs, and grabs both of the boys.

The ground where both boys formerly stood was stained with a large scorch mark, and Finnick pants, thanking Landon.

However, the other boy, marked with a sign of Mars, and four bars underneath the symbol, glares hastily. "I didn't need your help."

Landon glares. "Are you serious? You almost died!"

Landon pulls out his Gladius, and stands next to Finnick, who tightly grips his bow. "You all cut the heads. I'll light them on fire."

Aaron and the girl come running. "Jem!" The girl yells.

Jem, the arrogant boy who said he didn't need Landon's help, turns around, and smiles. "Clara! Good, I could use your help."

Clara nods, and pulls out her bow. "I'll distract it."

She begins to fire arrows, the Hydra growling, and Aaron pulls out his sword, standing by Landon. "So, we charge it, get as close as possible, and cut the heads off. Okay?"

Landon nods. "Hold your ground," He instructs.

The three boys, Jem, Landon, and Aaron charge the hydra's various heads, and the Hydra, lowers three heads at them, and each boy swipes, and cuts the heads. Quickly, Finnick shoots his arrows, and the stumps of the heads wither.

Soon, the hydra dies, and the four demigods pant, clutching their chests.

Clara and Jem walk away without a word, without thanks, and the three leftover boys stare.

"So," Landon asks. "Did you find anything?"

The other two boys shake their heads in failure.

"Where's Cassia?" Finnick asks.

Meanwhile, Cassia scrambles to the ground, trying to hold in her remaining oxygen. The smoke makes her eyes water, and her vision blurs.

She hears a man's voice ring out, that sounds an awful lot like nails running down a chalkboard. She winces.

"Cassia," The man calls out. "Do you know who I am?"

"Kronos," She mumbles, holding herself, trying to force air into her lungs. "What do you want?" He chuckles at her voice, and she frowns.

"That flower, was no flower, Cassia."

"What?" She croaks.

"That flower was special. You see, that flower, carried Luke's reproductive seed, along with traces of mine. It injected itself into your bloodstream completely, as I planned it to do so. With the help of Hecate, it has already found itself to your reproductive system, it being charmed to do so. It has fertilized one of your eggs, but, it was charmed to not start out in the beginning, but towards the middle, almost in the end. So, now that stirring in your stomach, is something growing rapidly, to catch up to where it was charmed to be, about six, seven months. And, my dear, and now, I'll let you figure out the rest. Your dream should help you find an answer."

Cassia gasps. "You indirectly impregnated me." She stutters. "I'm carrying you, Luke, and my child. That baby… in my dream… was the one I am carrying now, isn't it?"

Kronos gives a bitter chuckle. "Smart girl. Now, what will you do now? Carrying a child of mine? How will you explain that, Cassia dearest?"

Kronos leaves Cassia with that as she sits up from the floor, gasping for air. That happened, that was real.

Cassia was, well…

Pregnant.


	7. Dancing with the Dead

/_Little white lies, trouble hides the truth, bury your excuse. The devil's in your head, filling in the stance. Take me all the way to the end; show me how you want it to end. Keep dancing with the dead, go ahead, and keep dancing with the dead. __**Dancing with the Dead-10 Years./**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Dancing with the Dead<strong>

"-ey. Hey. Are you okay?" A boy's voice called to Cassia, her amber eyes filled with a light that made her look child-like as she rested her hand on her stomach. She coughed, trying to force air into her lungs.

She scrambled quickly, yet confusedly, to her feet, clutching her dagger tightly. Her eyes gained a wild look as she found herself back in the hallway of the Coliseum. A slightly tanned boy with black hair and the darkest grey eyes Cassia had ever seen looked at her, holding his hands up in submission.

"Who are you?" Cassia demanded, biting her lip. Her eyes landed on his arm, seeing a hammer and six bars underneath the tattoo of the hammer. Her eyes narrow, but she keeps quiet.

"Name's Daniel. I found you passed out on the floor. Are you alright?" He asked.

Cassia put her dagger down, and nodded. "I'm okay," She told him. "Thank you."

Daniel smiled, and nodded. "What's your name?" Cassia faltered, hesitating for a moment, before giving a small, sheepish smile.

"Cassia. Cassia Eaton." She told him, but perked her head up as she heard Aaron call her name.

"Cass! Cassia!"

Cassia looked at Daniel. "Those are my friends. Thanks for helping me, I might see you around. Got to go though!" She said, quickly, before running off. She ran in the direction of Aaron, Finnick, and Landon, hearing Daniel yelling, 'you're welcome.'

Finnick's eyes lighten in relief, as he grabs Cassia and pulls her into his arms. "Oh thank the Gods, you're alright." He kisses her temple, and it causes Cassia's stomach to stir, tightening slightly before stopping as Cassia lets him go.

"I'm fine," Cassia tells him. She takes them in, seeing ash and dust on the boys' faces. "What happened to you all?"

"Long story," Finnick said. "Trust me." Cassia nods simply.

"What about you?" Aaron asks. "You okay?" Cassia's eyes darken slightly, narrowing in a gaze. A force overwhelms Cassia, and changes her attitude instantly.

"I'm fine," She snaps. "Don't worry about me. Can we go now?"

Finnick and Landon's eyes widen, and Cassia's dark amber eyes lighten again. Cassia quickly covers her hands with her mouth, and flushes.

"Sorry," She tells Aaron quickly, and storms out the Coliseum, looking for their ride home.

* * *

><p>The next couple of days are hazy for Cassia, but as of now, she was three pounds heavier, and she was always hungry or moody. She was sleepy as well.<p>

She buttoned her blue denim shirt over her thin white tank top, noticing the little bump edging out from her stomach. It wasn't noticeable, of course, but Cassia could see it best. She smoothed out her aqua green jeans, and made sure her combat boots were laced.

Cassia looked over at the damned white lotus flower that had turned her this way and glared intently. She picked it up, and glared harshly, and her palm combusted into flames, lighting the flower on fire. The flower turned to black ash, and she tossed it into the garbage, shaking her palm out. The fire went out, and she sighed.

"Fuck my life," Cassia groaned. She tried to glare at her stomach, tried to muster a scream or yell, but she couldn't. She didn't know why, but she couldn't. Her body wouldn't allow her. No matter who the father or technically, fathers were, she couldn't be angry. It seemed to be impossible.

Cassia hears the soft noise of someone clearing their throat, and she whips around, pulling a throwing knife from her pouch, only to drop it in surprise.

Standing there, in the flesh, was her mother. Chaos, however, smiled sadly, and nodded to her daughter.

"Cassia, my love." Chaos walks closer to Cassia, and tucks a loose strand of Cassia's long brown curls behind her ear.

"Why me?" Cassia whimpers, before easing herself to the floor, crying softly.

"Fate works that way, Cassia." Chaos whispers.

"Why my fate though?" Cassia cries softly, as Chaos, clothed in a light blue dress, squats down to her daughter's current height, pulling her sobbing child's head into her stomach, stroking her hair.

Chaos doesn't respond, but simply rubs her daughter's back. "You were the best fit," Chaos whispers. "Annabeth, she changed her mind. She came back to Camp... for Percy, on the other hand, Luke… when this was all decided… he chose you, before Kronos took his body."

Cassia's eyes widen, as she sniffles. "What?"

"He chose you. He loved you, as you once loved him. His love… it remained for you, even after his betrayal. Luke needed to give you something for all the pain he gave you… he wanted to make it up to you, but he didn't know how. This was the way he believed would work." Chaos looks at Cassia, and sees the black ink that stained the girl's right collarbone.

Marking her pale skin, that was once hidden to everyone, was two small ravens, and Chaos looks at her daughter carefully. "When did you get that, my dear?"

"My sixteenth birthday..." She whispers. "Luke took me to get it…" She whispers lowly under her breath, "He has one too… on his right wrist."

Something inside her stirs at the boy's name and she clutches her chest as if she was suffering from heartburn. Cassia knew why though, and it confirmed the feeling that she needed to keep this baby, this child of hers.

"Mom… is there anything you can do? I don't want to get rid of _it; _I just need to slow it down." Cassia asks softly. Chaos' soft purple eyes brighten, and she falters, before nodding.

"I don't know if this will still work, but we can try." Chaos helps her child stand, before resting her palms on her daughter's stomach. Her palms begin to glow a bright goldish-purple light, and Chaos begins to chant something in a form of ancient Greek that Cassia thought she didn't understand.

But, Cassia did, and she heard her mother chant, her eyes closed, "Reverse the time spell placed upon this child, and slow the growth. Let this child be changed back to its beginning days."

A pain erupted from Cassia's side, as her stomach began to shrink before her very eyes. Cassia clutched her stomach, biting her lip. It hurt her so bad; she couldn't even form the words to beg it to stop. Then the pain stopped, and Chaos eased her daughter onto the bed, and laid her down.

Chaos kissed her daughter's head, and whispered softly, "Things will get easier, my dear. Hang on, Cassia. Do not give up faith."

Chaos closed her daughter's eyes, and flashed out, just as Finnick opened the door, looking at the girl who appeared to be asleep on the bed.

"Cassia," He whispered, and the girl's eyes flicker open, and she sits up slowly, gazing at her stomach.

She gives Finnick a sad smile, and stands slowly. "Are you ready to go?" He asks.

Cassia nods, and grabs her quiver of bolts, holding her bracelet, which was her crossbow in disguise. "Let's move."

* * *

><p>Cassia, Landon, Finnick, and Aaron stand in front of the Parthenon, and they carefully walk inside. Nervously, Cassia grabs Finnick's hand, and he doesn't falter or ask, he just holds her hand delicately.<p>

Aaron leads the way, the golden apple blossom opening and glowing in the dark of the night. They walked to the center of the Parthenon, lying there was a golden Greek Omega. Cassia, Landon, Finnick, and Aaron stand on it, just as the floor opens, causing all four of them to scream out.

The boys fall one way, as Cassia falls in another direction, and the boys land in a sealed room. Sitting in the room, in which the boys were in, was three women, with scaled tails. Mermaids.

Aaron, Landon, and Finnick stare, in a daze, as the mermaids smile, and as the boys smile back, they let out a loud, shrill scream that slowly begins to make the boys' ears bleed. The boys begin to groan in pain, and the room begins to fill with water, pulling the boys down, trying to drown them.

Cassia, on the other hand, found herself in a dimly lit room, reminding her of the time she, Percy, Zoe, Bianca, had went to Mt. Othrys in order to save Artemis. But, instead of being a dark, gloomy black, this room was a bright gold, with a circle in the middle, with rings moving towards the center, each ring marking a different age.

Cassia's footsteps echoed, and she licked her dry lips, upon seeing a woman. The woman was pale, with long, curly light brown hair, and silver eyes. She had naturally plump pink lips, and she wore a long, flowing white Greek dress, with a golden laurel on her head for a crown. Her wrists, however, were bound to the throne she sat upon with golden chains. A lioness lay near the woman, and Cassia suddenly became guarded.

"Don't fear, my child," The woman said. "I mean you no harm."

"Who are you?" Cassia asked slowly, knowing this woman was someone she did not want as an enemy. She had enough already, and with the baby in her womb, she didn't need to do anything stupid or reckless.

"I am Rhea," The woman speaks slowly, and smoothly, almost lulling Cassia to sleep. "Mother of the gods, and once queen of the heavens."

The woman –Rhea- seemed proud to call herself the mother of the eldest gods, and Cassia could tell, even though Rhea was technically her niece.

"I don't mean to be rude, Lady Rhea, but why? Why have you brought me here?"

Rhea smiles a sad smile, and nods. "I know what my husband has done to you, my dearest. And for that, I must apologize. I wouldn't wish that fate upon anyone, especially one so young. But, I'd like to protect you as well, not just from him, but from Zeus. My son, although I am proud of him, has quite a temper on him."

Cassia nods. "How would you do that? Protect me, that is."

Rhea smiles. "I'd give you my blessing, of course. As long as you choose to accept it. And with taking my blessing, you would become my champion as well."

"Champion? Why would you need one?" Cassia asks, although, a part of her was jumping at the news of becoming a champion as a means to protect her baby.

Rhea gives a soft, sweet laugh, and smiles. "I have not had one in eons, my dearest. Plus, there may come a time when I need you to represent me in order to keep the peace." Cassia nods, and falters.

"Why me?" She asks.

Rhea laughs again, and smiles. "You are the emblem of what should represent me. Although, you are not accepted by others, you care for the members of Camp Half-Blood, and take them as your family. You are loyal to them, and protect them with your life. You protect your child, even though this was forced upon you."

Cassia nods. Rhea smiles. "Now, Cassia, will you accept my blessing?"

'_As a means to protect my child from the wrath of Zeus? Of course,' _Cassia thinks, but Cassia gives a smile, and nods.

"Good." Rhea tells her. "Come closer, Cassia." Cassia walks towards the mother of the gods, and Rhea presses her hands carefully to Cassia's temples, and kisses Cassia's head the best she could.

"I, Rhea, give you, Cassia Imogen Eaton my blessing and my protection. I bless you as my champion, and may you fight bravely, and justly all the days you live." Rhea says in Ancient Greek, and pulls away from Cassia, letting the younger girl go.

"Thank you," Cassia tells her.

Rhea nods and smiles. "You're welcome, my champion. Now, you must go. Your friends need you." Rhea waves her hand, and a door opens on the side, and Cassia can hear Aaron, Finnick, and Landon's voices.

Cassia runs to the door immediately, and her bracelet, turns into her crossbow. Her quiver naturally appears on her back, making her backpack disappear. She jogs up a stairwell, getting closer to the boys' voices.

She sees three mermaids, their eyes glowing a sharp green, gold, or silver, respectively, and each of them move to swim near a boy.

Cassia growls, and yells out. "Hey fish faces!" She yells out. "Why don't you pick on someone your own gender? Or are you too wrinkly and scaly to do so?"

The mermaids hiss at Cassia, as she holds her crossbow, loading a celestial bronze bolt into the clip. She aims, and pulls the trigger, the dart flying through one mermaid's head, said mermaid turning into golden dust. Finnick sighs in relief, as the other two mermaids hiss, and swim towards Cassia, where she stands on the stairs just above water level.

She reloads the crossbow, putting in another bolt. She pulls the trigger again, hitting both mermaids at the same time, the bolt going through both mermaids' chest. The mermaids turn into shrieking golden dust, and the room drains of all the water, each boy dripping wet, panting for their breath.

Aaron and Finnick turn up their body heat, drying themselves off, and then touching Landon to dry him off. Cassia hops down from the stair where she stood, and her combat boots splash a puddle.

A door opens up to their right, leading towards a stairwell, the walls lit with a golden torch. The apple blossom opens wider, and begins to lean towards the entrance.

"This way," Aaron says, leading the way. Cassia nods, and follows him, the other two boys following slowly and carefully. They all jog up the stairwell, although Cassia had to stop once at the top in order to hold a hand to her stomach.

She catches her breath, and then, stands up completely, following the boys. They stand in the center of a room, the room lit by Greek fire torches. In front of them, was a set of golden doors, and the door had a golden apple engraved into the stone. Aaron nods, as the flower blossom begins to open more, revealing a small apple.

"This is it," Aaron states, and they move towards the door. Finnick pushes open the heavy doors, and they all slide in, the doors shutting behind them. The room, was so cold, it caused them to be able to see their breath.

And just like Cassia's dream, there was an alter in the center, except, there, instead of a child (her and Luke's child, she reminded herself), was a basket full of Eris' golden apples. Aaron walked over to the basket, and picked it up; placing the now fully grown apple Eris had given him in the basket as well. As soon as Aaron did so, all of the quest members heads' began to spin, their visions blurring.

When they woke up, however, they sat up from the floor of the throne room of Olympus, Eris, Nike, and Chaos standing there as well.

Eris smiles proudly at Aaron, and Aaron shakily hands her the apples. Cassia sits up from the floor, holding her stomach as Finnick stands, easing her up to stand. She nods to him in thanks, and rests her head on his shoulder. Landon stands, and rubs his neck.

A flash is seen from the side of Cassia's eyes, and standing there, in everyone's presence, is the three Fates themselves.

Cassia, along with the Gods themselves turns at the sudden appearance of the three sisters, the Fates. Cassia swallows, staring as they walk towards her. They stop, and look the girl up and down before smiling softly.

Cassia stares intently, holding her palms up. "So, it did work," Clotho states bluntly. Her sisters nod and Zeus raises a brow.

"What worked?" He asks seriously.

Cassia snorts, as the three Fates state, "Cassia is pregnant."


	8. Regret, You Told Me

_/I can't forget it, though I've tried. I know you regret it, love, you told me so many times. But I still wonder, why...You left with her and left me behind. __**Love by Daughter**__/_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Regret, You Told Me.<strong>

Cassia shook of the feeling of slight unease as the gods stared at the daughter of Chaos.

"Pregnant?" Zeus asks, and Aphrodite squeals quietly, smiling a soft and innocent smile.

A curl of Cassia's dark brown hair falls into her eyes, as she sheepishly lowers her head at Aaron and Finnick's betrayed gazes. She begins to lace her fingers together, flushing.

"How?" Finnick croaks.

"I don't need to tell you how," Cassia starts, but the Fates interrupt her.

"Cassia cannot tell you how. Neither can she or we tell you the father. But, we can tell you this. Cassia, and the child she carries, may hold the key in order to save ourselves in the upcoming war. Which is why we are here." Clotho states, and her other sister, Lachesis, nods.

"Cassia, this was predestined in your string of life, of your fate, young heroine. You may not understand, however, you are the key to saving us all. Perseus Jackson may be the Child of the Prophecy, but you hold the key to making the final decision. However, to make this said decision, you must continue to be pregnant.

"Your mother was able to successful reverse the time of conception, however, if we continue to let the child grow, you would have delivered it before the war. We need you to still be pregnant during the war. So, with the assistance of your mother, we will stop the child's development, temporarily. We will restart it sooner and closer to the date of the war, so that your pregnancy and the news of it to the father of the child will be able to make a decision that will preserve Olympus or raze it." Lachesis finishes.

Zeus, who had opened his mouth to protest, shut his mouth upon hearing that the baby would be the deciding factor.

Cassia presses her lips together, raising her head. "Oh… alright," She states a bit awkwardly at the absorption of the news the Fates told her about. "The baby… he or she won't be harmed by my participation in the war, will they?"

The Fates smile at the young girl's worry for her unborn child and they nod. "She will not be harmed in any way. The blessing you received will protect you and her from every action."

"Her?" Cassia whispers lowly, under her breath. Her baby… was a girl?

Cassia rests a hand on her stomach, and walks closer to the Fates as they beckon her closer. Chaos walks over alongside her, and takes her daughter's hand. Her other hand, the one that rested on her stomach, was taken into Clotho's and Cassia tries her best not to shiver.

The three Fates close their eyes, along with her mother, as all four of them rest a hand on her stomach, and for a moment, Cassia felt time slow, before they opened their eyes.

"Is… is it done?" She asked. The Fates give the young demi-primordial a nod, before giving her a warning.

"Cassia, do not falter or waver even though you are protected. You still have a part to play in the war, pregnant or not. That was always your place." Latchesis tells her.

Atropos, the only Fate who had not directly spoken to Cassia yet, looked at the girl with unwavering golden eyes. "Luke," The Fate whispers, only for Cassia to hear, and leaves her with that.

The three Fates turn to Zeus, and warn him. "Do not harm Cassia or her child, Zeus, or you will seal the fate to your own destruction." The Fates disappear after stating this, and Cassia turns to look at Aaron, who stares at her with hurt eyes.

Cassia's amber ones soften, and she nods sadly. "I understand if you no longer want anything to do with me, Aaron."

Aaron sighs sadly, and nods. "I think… that would be best for both of us."

Cassia just nods, and looks at Finnick and Landon. "Same for you two… if you want nothing to do with me, I understand."

Finnick gives Cassia a sad smile, and shakes his head. "Are you kidding? We may not be blood, but we are family. That won't change, I swear it."

Landon nods. "I may not know you too well Cassia, but I trust you. If you wanted to hurt me, you would have already done so."

Cassia gives a firm nod. She turns to look at Chaos, alongside the other gods. "Can… I go? The quest is over, and there is nothing left for me here. I just want to go home. It's been a rough three days. That is my request."

Zeus, who stares intently at the girl, before stopping, gives her a firm nod of agreement. "You may, Cassia Eaton. You have served us well."

Cassia nods, and turns her back to the Gods, bowing to them, along with her mother, Eris, and Nike, before disappearing in a purple flash.

* * *

><p>Cassia appeared in her small apartment, hearing the soft meowing of her small grey and white kitten, Julius. Julius lifts his tiny head, and hops off the couch, moving towards Cassia. He takes his small head, and rubs it against Cassia's ankle, purring delightfully.<p>

Cassia smiles, and scoops the kitten up, and rubs his small head with her thumb, eliciting more purrs from the kitten.

"Hey Jules," Cassia greets. "Did my dad take good care of you while I was gone?"

The kitten purrs in response, and a voice rings out from the dark, footsteps tapping against the wooden floor of the apartment.

"He was almost out of food, actually," A man's voice states.

Cassia looks up, lowering Julius to the ground. The kitten scampers over to the man, and rubs his head against the man's leg affectionately.

Expecting her father, Cassia relaxes, but instead of seeing her father, standing there, in the flesh, was none other than Luke Castellan himself.

"Luke?" Cassia asks harshly. "What are you doing here?"

Luke holds his hands up in a peaceful gesture, which catches Cassia off guard. Last she saw of Luke Castellan, his eyes were gold, his voice sounding like nails scratching down a chalkboard, and he was possessed by Kronos.

"More like how?" Luke replies. Seeing Cassia's tense posture, he sits her down on the couch. Cassia snatches herself from him.

"You have five seconds to start talking before I stab you myself," Cassia barks. "Just like you did me."

"I'm sorry," Luke tells her. His eyes soften, as he looks down. Her eyes soften instantly. "I needed to talk to you. I made a promise to Kronos to let him use my body as a vessel… but I made him promise me something too." Cassia raises a brow in question.

"What did he promise you?" She asks, and Luke nods, raising his head to look at the now purple-eyed daughter of Chaos.

"That he wouldn't hurt you… that he would let me see you. And now, it's time for him to keep his promise to me."

Cassia raises a brow. "Why me? Why not Thalia, or even Annabeth?" Luke gives a chuckle, and shakes his head.

"Thalia… she wouldn't listen. Annabeth… she went back to Camp. To be with Percy. Plus… I need to see you, to talk to you, to clear up all this bad blood between us, you and me."

Cassia flushes. "Hold on," She states, making him stop. "Let me at least change before we get into this deep talk." Luke nods in understanding, and she stands up from the couch, Julius jumping into Luke's lap. Cassia walks back to her room, and shuts the door behind her. She walks over to the small closet, and finds a thin, long-sleeved coffee colored shirt, and a pair of faded and cut denim blue shorts. She grabs her knee-high brown leather boots, and lays her clothes on the bed.

She takes off her old clothes, and puts her new ones on. She sits down on her bed in order to tie her laces. She ties them, making bows at the top, before standing up again. She takes her dark brown hair in both hands, and braids it into a fishtail, before walking out the room.

She walks towards Luke, talking the taller man in. He wears a white button up shirt, a black leather jacket, and denim blue jeans, finishing up with a pair of black combat boots. He looks up from his hands, a small box lying in the center of them.

She sits in the chair in front of him, meeting his eyes. "Alright, I'm listening." She tells him, her purple eyes never wavering. Her heart begins to thump in her chest, her body aching with every glance at him.

"This is for you," He tells her, taking one of her hands, and placing the small, silver box in her palm.

Cassia looks down at it, and meets his eyes, raising a brow. "What is it?"

"Open it," Luke tells her; watching her gentle, soft features. "Call it… me trying to make it up for everything I've ever done to you… to hurt you."

She pulls the lid off slowly and cautiously, before seeing a beautiful three chained bracelet, each chain holding a different, dangling charm. The gold chain, held a golden heart, the silver chain holding a silver omega, and finally, the black chain held a black star charm. Her eyes soften, and she fingers the chains slowly.

"The heart… to show that I never truly got over you. Telling you, that I never liked you, was a lie; it was the hardest thing I've had to do, besides hurting you. I regret everything."

Cassia's eyes snap upward. "You didn't seem too remorseful when you did it." She said bitterly.

"I was. It killed me to hurt you… every time I did it. But, it was to protect you."

Cassia sighed, and nodded. "I understand. But, why?"

"Why what?" Luke asks.

"Why did you hurt me? Why did you leave me?"

"I hurt you, because it was the only way I could protect you. He would have someone else hurt you if I didn't, and I never wanted anyone to ever hurt you. I left you… because I had already had swore my allegiance. If I didn't, he would have had me and you killed."

Cassia's eyes watered. "Everything you've ever done was to protect me, wasn't it?"

"Yes… driving you away was the only way I could keep you safe." At that, Cassia takes Luke's hand in hers, and smiles weakly.

"Help me put the bracelet on, would you?" She tells him. Luke smiles and nods in agreement. He takes her small wrist, and clips the bracelet on around it.

"I'm sorry," She whispers. "For every little petty thing I've ever said."

Cassia meets his eyes, and she smiles. "Forgive me?" Luke asks softly.

"I do." Cassia tells him. "I was never mad at you. I never hated you. I hated the things you did."

Luke cups her cheek with his free hand, stroking her soft skin with his thumb. "Good." He says softly, whispering.

He leans into her, rubbing his nose softly against hers. Their breaths hitch, mingling together. Cassia blushes.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you, Cass." Luke whispers.

"What?" She whispers back, her eyes softening their gaze at the boy.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Cassia blushes, "How? We don't have much time, with the war getting closer and closer every day."

"I know, I know," Luke tells her. "But, we have time… we should do something while it lasts, while it counts."

Cassia sighs. "How will we keep it a secret?"

"I'll visit you, every week, on Friday. We'll have time… just enough. But… around June, I'll have to go. The war…"

"Will get in the way." Cassia finishes. "I know."

"I figured you did," Luke whispers, before softly kissing said girl. She doesn't stiffen, but responds quickly, desperately, as if she was afraid he'd leave her again. Luke pulls her closer to him, her hands flying to his chest. They press against him, as his hands press against her back, and her hands move to his wrists, and she pulls away, looking at the raven that was marked on his wrist.

Luke smiles, and rests his forehead against hers. "I heard you got into Columbia."

Cassia muses a yes, and then mumbles, "I'm not going. I'll be going to NYU."

Luke looks at her, and smiles. "Okay then... even better. I'll be able to get you from there." Cassia laughs.

His fingers brush over her collarbone, tracing the ravens that marked her skin, as if they were in mid-flight. "So that's a yes, right?"

Cassia nods. "Of course."

Cassia wasn't sure how long she and Luke would be able to keep this little game up, but she didn't give it much thought as she curled her fingers around Luke's, nuzzling her nose with his. At this point, she didn't care either.

I mean, she was dating a traitor, and pregnant with his child. What else could go wrong at this point?


	9. Waiting Game

_/What if the way we started made it something cursed from the start? What if it only gets colder?  
>Would you still wrap me up and tell me that you think this was smart? 'Cuz lately I've been scared of even thinking 'bout where we are. <em>_**Waiting Game by BANKS**__/_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Waiting Game<strong>

Cassia rested her hands on the steering wheel of her 2009 black Audi A4, and looked over at the backpack in the passenger seat of said car. Cassia had been going to school for about two months, seeing how it was mid-November. Meaning, she had been playing her game with Luke for about two months.

The charms of her bracelet clicked against the steering wheel, a few curls from her loose, messy bun slipping out and falling into her amber colored eyes. She parked her car, and grabbed her backpack, tossing the thing onto her shoulders.

It was Friday, and she had just gotten out of school. She wore a light navy colored top and a grey sweater over it, in order to keep her warm. Her denim blue skinny jeans were neatly ironed, and she had on a pair of chocolate brown loafers to top it off. All in all, Cassia was feeling pretty good about herself.

She was excited; Luke would be with her soon. She locked her car, and jogged inside the apartment complex, taking the stairs instead of the elevator. She pulled her keys from her pocket, along with a piece of lint that she flicked away, and began to unlock the door.

She pushed the door open, hearing Julius give a yawn and a meow at the same time. She chuckled softly, closing the door behind her.

Arms wrapped around her waist, and Cassia jumped as her boyfriend nuzzled his nose in her neck. "Damnit, Luke!" She cursed. "You scared me," She playfully swatted him, causing him to laugh.

Blue eyes met her amber ones, and she smiled sweetly. "Well, hello to you too." He chuckles. He kisses the nape of her neck, and she turns to face him.

"I missed you too, as you know." Cassia tells him.

Luke smirked, and twinned his fingers with Cassia's, fitting his fingers in the spaces of hers.

"Hungry?" Luke asks her, knowing her answer. The girl blushed and nodded, as Luke dragged her to her kitchen.

There, sitting on the table, was two plates of Chinese, with tea to go along with it all. Cassia's lips curve into a wide smile, as Luke smiles.

"Like it?" He asks, getting her approval.

"It's perfect." She replies, moving to get Julius' food, only to see that Luke had already fed her kitten. "Thank you," She tells him, gesturing to the now asleep kitten, which was curled in a small ball on the corner of the couch.

Cassia sits down at the table, and Luke sits across from her, picking up his fork. Cassia copies him, and twirls some of her noodles around the fork.

"How was school?" Luke asks, mouth slightly filled with food.

Cassia chews, and then swallows, replying, "It was about the same. Learned about diplomacy and more boring crap I'll probably have to take a test on." She clears her throat. "What about you?"

Luke chuckles and nods, "Nothing much," He tells her causally, but she knows he's done too much by letting Kronos use his body.

She figured he wouldn't really want to talk about it, and neither would she if she was in his place. Cassia crosses her legs at the ankle, and puts more food into her mouth, chewing it slowly. The time she was spending was extremely relaxing, and rather soothing. It almost made her forget about the whole uprising war that managed to usurp her.

After dinner, Luke and Cassia curled up on the couch, buried under a blanket. They quietly watched the Lion King, as Cassia snuggled into his shoulder. Luke didn't mind, and he pulled the girl closer, breathing in her scent of cinnamon, lilies, and surprisingly, honeysuckle and rain water.

Cassia dozed off at the very end of the movie, and Luke kissed her temple, carrying the sleepy girl off to bed. He tucked her into her bed, and kissed her forehead.

He pulled Backbiter from its sheath, and cut through the air, stepping through the portal it made. He knew Cassia would kill him if she woke up with Kronos instead of him beside her, if it didn't give her a heart attack first.

* * *

><p>Luke began a calendar, counting down the days in which he would have to prepare himself to leave Cassia. It was early May, and he had to leave in June. That left him with a month.<p>

A month of Cassia. A month of her crooked smile, of her toothy, smug grin, of her charming way she hummed lowly while she cooked.

He would miss her wavy dark brown locks of hair, her amber or purple eyes, and the way they would change, never staying the same. It was if her eyes had a mind of their own or was always indecisive. He would miss her pale sprinkle of freckles, her pretty, plump pink lips, and the way she chewed on her bottom one to keep her attention.

She was his little secret, his goddess. He worshiped the ground she walked on, crowing her as the ruler of his heart.

* * *

><p>Cassia was counting the days. She had thirty days left. Thirty days with Luke. But, technically, it was only one day. Four Fridays were in the month of May, but he had already spent three of them with her. The thought of him leaving her usurped her, driving her to near-by insanity.<p>

She heard a knock erupt from her door, and she jumped up from the couch, scaring Julius. He gave a sleepy hiss, and Cassia mumbled a sorry to her cat.

Julius purred, and lay back down, going back to sleep. Stars were beginning to appear in the sky, and Cassia knew, this was her and Luke's last day. She had to let him go. But, she needed to give him something… she wasn't ready to let him go.

She opened the door, and there, was Luke, his eyes a soft blue. He walks inside, and puts his arms around her, burying his nose in her hair. Cassia tightly hugged him back, and he sighed softly.

"I'm sorry I'm late." He tells her. Cassia looks up, and kisses him softly.

"It's okay. You're here now, and that's all that matters." She responds, and he kisses her softly, her lips pressed against his.

Luke closes the door, and he softly hears _Read All About It_ by Emeli Sande playing from Cassia's room. He wraps his arms around her waist, pressing his hands on her hips.

He pulls away from her, surprised. "We don't have to."

"We need to," Cassia tells him. "It's our last night together, and I've never been surer of anything right now."

Luke nods, and presses his lips back on hers, lifting her up in his arms. He carries her to her room, laying her on her purple sheets.

"Are you sure?" Luke asks her.

She nods, her amber eyes turning purple. "Yes."

Luke kisses her again, and that's all that Cassia can remember.

Luke watches Cassia's chest rise and fall in a timed manner, as she slept. He had to leave her, before Kronos rose inside of him again. He kissed her forehead, and whispered softly in her sleepy ear, "I love you. Always."

Cassia didn't stir throughout the night as her lover clothed himself and disappeared in the night, leaving her behind. She didn't even know he had gone until she woke up the next morning, with a daze in her eyes.

She put a thin white shirt on, with a blue cardigan, and a pair of light jeans. She slipped on a pair of blue flats, and grabbed her packed bag. She knew Luke was gone, and the next time they would see each other, they would be enemies.

He was no longer Luke, she knew. But, Kronos instead.

The thought sickened Cassia as she ran to the toilet.

She gagged, before vomiting in the toilet, dry heaving after she was done. She wiped her mouth, and stared at herself.

It was time for her role to start. To begin her waiting game.


	10. No Church in the Wild

_**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I will answer some of you all's questions.**_

_**Guest: Yes, Aaron will be back in the story, and back in Cassia's life, just not in the way you would think.**_

_**Guest 2: Will we see Luke die? As of now, yes, but he will not stay dead.**_

_**Awesome reader: Will they sacrifice the baby? Well, that's a surprise to be more exact… but honestly, do you think Cassia would let that happen?**_

_**Mystery Guest: Same as above, but Cassia probably would be an over-protective mother and try to keep that from happening.**_

_**ObsessedwReading: What is the baby's name? Well, we know the baby's gender, which is a girl, but her name will not be the typical girl's name. Her middle name, however, is either Tris or Tori; her last name will be Castellan, like her father's.**_

_**Anymore questions, just put it in your review, and I'll try to answer it! And in your review tell me what her middle name should be, either Tris or Tori.**_

_**This part of the story takes place during the Last Olympian, and will continue throughout the Heroes of Olympus series.**_

* * *

><p><em>Human beings in a mob, what's a mob to a king? What's a king to a god? What's a god to a non-believer? Who don't believe in anything? _

_We make it out alive. All right, all right… No church in the wild… __**No Church in the Wild- Jay Z**__/_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: No Church in the Wild<strong>

June, July, and then the beginning of August flew by for Cassia, her body beginning to adapt to the form of being two months pregnant. Luckily, no one had managed to see her bump, as far as she knew. The nudge of her stomach, the bump that was barely there could simply be contained by a mere t-shirt.

Cassia's arrival at camp had been no surprise to Chiron, who knew the girl would return around this time. Her half brother, Finnick, on the other hand, was surprised to see the petite girl walk up the hill, and through the border that separated the Camp from the mortal world.

Today, August 13th, she wore a white Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, along with a faded navy blue sweater cardigan (to keep her warm and to cover her slight bump, just in case). She smoothed out the denim skinny jeans she wore, and checked the laces on her navy blue converse before deeming herself acceptable to go outside. She pushed the sleeves of her cardigan up to her elbows, and sighing.

She heard her bracelet charms rattle slightly as she picked up her quiver and crossbow. Her crossbow, wrapped itself around her free wrist (the right one), converting back to its bracelet form, with leather bands and a golden lion charm on the leather, clipping them together. She pushes the Chaos Cabin door open, the summer breeze meeting her as she steps out.

A wave of worry crashes over Cassia she realizes that Percy was nowhere to be found. Cassia knew of Percy and Beckendorf's plan (that slightly worried her for Percy, Beckendorf, and Luke's sakes, respectively), however, both of them should have been back at Camp by now.

Cassia's hormones begin to flip, and her now purple eyes begin to water. She forces the tears back down, her mind flickering to Percy, Beckendorf, and Luke respectively. Her stomach stirs at the thought of Luke, and Cassia wonders if her baby knew Luke was her daddy.

Would her daughter ever get to see or know who her father was? Cassia even began to wonder as she walked from the cabin and into the main part of the camp, what would she name her daughter?

Cassia thought of something that typically wouldn't be used to name a girl. She thought of the month, the month that seemed to enclose and hold all of their fates. August… Augustine, she thinks, but then shakes her head at this. _'What about Augustus?'_ She thinks, and smiles at the name. Augustus… her baby.

Cassia could even call her Gus or Gracie, depending on which one Augustus liked. Cassia gives a light smile at this, perking her head up as she hears a noise.

The conch horn of the Camp had been blown, and the first thing that comes to mind for Cassia is that the camp was under attack. She saw campers move quickly, running towards the dining pavilion. Their faces turned to a look of excitement, and Cassia herself swallowed in relief.

Percy stood next to Conner Stoll, the son of Hermes, and Cassia smiled at the son of Poseidon. She pushed through the crowd, and tossed her arms around the taller boy.

"Cassie," Percy tells her, sighing in relief, rubbing the girl's back.

"Perce," Cassia sighs. "You're alright." She pulls away, as Percy nods, but his eyes are sad. Cassia didn't even have to ask, she just knew. Beckendorf was gone. Cassia let him go, as Annabeth, who was slowly somewhat winning back the favor of Cassia, runs in, following Chiron.

Chiron, who wears a green t-shirt, with his bow slung over his back sighs in relief. "Percy!" He called. "Thank the gods. But where…" He trailed off at the end.

Annabeth's blond hair was in a messy ponytail and the girl wore a pair of plain jeans and her old orange camp shirt.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked.

"The ship blew up," Percy started. "Luke, he wasn't destroyed. I don't know where —"

Cassia's heart does a tap dance and a little race at knowing Luke was safe. However, her heart drops suddenly as Silena Beauregard walks into the pavilion, her eyes wide as she looked around.

"Where's Charlie?" She asks.

Percy glances over at Chiron, the centaur clearing his throat. "Silena, my dear, let's talk about this at the Big House–"

"No," Silena mutters. "No, no." Silena begins to cry, making Cassia feel her sadness. If it wasn't for her holding back her hormones, Cassia would have irrationally burst into sobs as well. Clarisse, the daughter of Ares, however, came forward, and wrapped her arm around the daughter of Aphrodite.

"Come on, girl," Clarisse says gently to Silena. "Let's get to the Big House. I'll make you some hot chocolate."

At that, everyone takes their leave, and Cassia gives a nod to Annabeth, Percy, and Chiron, walking towards the Big House.

On the porch, was the one and only, Thalia Grace.

"Thalia," Cassia greets.

"Cassia," Thalia replies. The seventeen year old daughter of Zeus stands, seeing the girl she thought of as a model older sister.

Cassia was eighteen now, her purple eyes seeming much older than she really was. Sadness was shown in her eyes, whether Cassia wanted to cover it up or not.

"War Council meeting," Cassia tells her, walking up the stairs and into the Rec room, which doubled as a informal meeting room for War Council, which consisted of the head councilors of each cabin, including Cassia. Thalia nods, watching the girl move slowly, yet gracefully into the room.

Cassia walks over to the hot chocolate maker, warming the machine up for Clarisse. After she did that, she walked to her seat which resided by Chiron himself. Beside her, was Thalia, and next to Thalia, was Percy's currently empty seat.

Finally, Percy and Annabeth come down from the Attic, in the middle of Clarisse and Michael Yew's shouting match.

Cassia tries to ignore it, but with the pressure of Luke and Kronos, and the loss of Beckendorf, something inside her just _snaps._

"_SHUT_ the _Hades up!_" She screams out. "We have more problems than the bullshit that is that argument over that stupid chariot! Grow the _fuck _up!" Her eyebrows furrow, and she takes a deep breath, calming her body down. Her eyes are a dark, stormy purple.

The Stoll brothers, Pollux, Katie Gardner, and everyone else immediately shut up, not wanting to piss the daughter of Chaos off more. Cassia sighs, resting a hand relaxingly on her stomach.

"Now, Clarisse, Michael, both of you, please, sit down." Cassia says, almost motherly, and everyone takes her seriously.

_Blessing of Rhea, _Cassia thinks, and gives a sad, half-smile. She stands to her feet, and nods to Annabeth and Percy.

"Please come in, you two. Chiron, the floor is yours." Cassia sits back down, and crosses her legs at the ankle.

Chiron nods. "Thank you Cassia. Percy has brought something I think you need to hear. Percy- the Great Prophecy please."

Percy nervously nods, and uncurls the paper, as starts to read.

"_A half-blood of the eldest gods _

_Shall reach eighteen against all odds, _

_And see the world in endless sleep. The hero's soul, _

_Cursed blade shall reap."_

Cassia sees him falter, and she nods, watching his features. "It's alright," She mouths to him. Percy nods.

"_A single choice shall end his days, _

_Olympus, to preserve or raze."_

"_Raise _is good right?" Connor asks.

"No, not raise. _Raze, R-a-z-e, _is bad. Means to destroy." Annabeth states. Percy's eyes lower, and Cassia's eyes soften noticeably.

"Let's move on," Cassia suggests. "We've got a spy among us."

"A spy?" Michael Yew scowls.

"Like one of Luke's siblings," Katie suggests. That's when she, Travis, and Connor begin to argue.

"Stop!" Silena yells, before breaking into sobs.

"We need to find this spy before we plan our next operation. We didn't stop Kron– I mean– _him _forever." Michael Yew states, seeing the look Cassia shot him as he almost said Kronos.

"In fact, his next assault is already underway," Chiron states.

Percy's eyebrows furrow. "What?" At this, Cassia stands up, and sighs noticeably. Her purple eyes darken again, turning a deep violet color.

"Percy, its Typhon. The biggest threat the Gods have ever faced. He has been freed, two days ago. Now, he's on his way to us, to Mt. Olympus. The Gods, with the exception of your father, seeing how he has his own problems to attend to… they've been trying to fight him, with little success.

"How long do we have until Typhon hits us?" Percy asks.

Cassia rubs her stomach, as if it hurt, and bits her lip. "Five days, at the mos. The Gods are trying their best, but Olympus is unguarded now."

Percy nods. "So that's what we have to do. We have to defend Olympus. Kronos has another attack planned."

Cassia nods. "Percy's right. We need to defend Olympus, or Kronos can just seize it while the Gods are away." Connor opens his mouth to ask how Cassia knew all of this, but Cassia shoots him a glare, alongside Thalia, and he shuts up.

"I'll contact my dad and step-mother. They are the children of Nike and Athena, respectively. They might be able to hold down Olympus until our arrival."

Travis raises a brow. "How do you know all of this, Cassia?"

Cassia rolls her eyes. "I'm the daughter of Chaos, remember? I can tell when all Hell has broken loose. And it's about to, if we don't do something to stop it." She chastises him, as if she was his mother.

* * *

><p>A day later, Cassia stood among the Stolls and the other campers, as she silently seethed in anger at knowing <em>Luke<em> and _Percy_ (without telling her, mind you)had both bathed in the Styx. That was risky, not only that, there was a possible chance of Percy (or Luke) could have died while they did so. But they were okay.

Cassia wore an orange camp shirt, a pair of dark blue denim skinny jeans, black combat boots, and her bronze armor, consisting of her breastplate. It was fitted to as tight has she could possibly have it with her baby bump, making sure it was tight enough to protect the bump and herself, all without hurting her baby in the process.

Rhea's blessing, as far as Cassia was concerned, was working, and they both were safe. Cassia however began to panic as the blue lights in the sky stopped. She saw the people in Manhattan, while all of them, the campers, were gathered at a guardrail, watching as the mortals dropped, suddenly as if they were dead.

New York was dead silent, and Percy stood behind Cassia, his hand resting on the older girl's shoulder. "What did they do?" He demanded. "What did they do to my city?" Traffic had stopped, and people were lying on the sidewalks or curled up in doorways.

"Are they dead?" Silena asked.

Cassia reminded herself of the line from the prophecy. _And see the world in endless sleep._

"No," Cassia said. "Not dead."

"Morpheus has put the entire island of Manhattan to sleep. The invasion has started." Percy finishes.

All the demigods sprint off down to the bottom floor, and outside. They stand on the stairs in front of the Empire State Building, their eyes taking in the sleeping mortals.

Annabeth held a video shield in her hands, the image showing Long Island Sound. A fleet of speedboats were racing towards Manhattan, a deck of a ferry loaded with dracanae and hellhounds. Leading them, were telkhines, sea demons.

The Jersey Shore, at the entrance of the Lincln Tunnel held a hundred assorted monsters, giants, dragons, cyclopes, and a World War II –era Sherman Tank to top it off.

Percy nods a stern look on his face. "Michael, take the Apollo Cabin to the Williamsburg Bridge. Katie, take Demeter's cabin to the Brooklyn-Battery Tunnel. Connor, take half of the Hermes cabin and cover the Manhattan Bridge. Travis, take the other half and cover the Brooklyn Bridge. Silena, take the Aphrodite cabin to the Queens-Midtown Tunnel. Jake, take the Hephaestus cabin to the Holland Tunnel. Annabeth, take the Athena cabin to the 59th Street Bridge."

Cassia's bracelet morphs into her crossbow, and she loads the clip, making a satisfying clicking noise.

"Cassia!" A man's voice rings out. Standing there, in armor, was Tabitha, her father, and Finnick.

"You're late," Cassia chastes Finnick. She hugs him, and smiles. "It's good to see you."

"You too," Finnick says, pressing a hand to her stomach and then quickly taking it off.

"She's in good health. Whatever blessing you have, it's holding on both of you. Be careful, and after they retreat, I'll check again," He whispers in her ear.

Cassia nods. "Thank you." Finnick grins, and jogs towards his cabin. Alexander, Cassia's father nods, and smiles.

"Cass, Percy, what about me and Tabitha?"

Tabitha gives a stern face and smiles. "I'll go with my Cabin." She walks over to the Athena cabin, and stands among her younger siblings.

Percy looks at Cassia. "He can come with us, me, Annabeth, Thalia, and Cassia."

"That works," Cassia tells him.

Percy nods, "Keep in touch with cell phones. You all know Annabeth's number, right? If you need us, pick up a random phone and call us. Use it once, drop it, then barrow another if you have to. That should make it harder for the monsters to zero in on you."

"Hold on, Percy," Jake Mason says. "You forgot the Lincoln Tunnel."

Percy bits back a curse, and nods.

A girl's voice rings out from across the street. "How about you leave that to us?"

The demigods whip around, seeing thirty adolescent girls crossing Fifth Avenue. The Hunters of Artemis. Leading them, however, was the volcanic eyed daughter of Atlas. Zoe. And beside Zoe, was her seconds in command, Bianca Di Angelo and Phoebe.

Everyone present, whether Huntress, Demigod, or Demi-primordial, stood around Percy Jackson. Percy makes a stern face and the demigods begin to listen.

"You're the greatest heroes of this millennium," Percy started. "It doesn't matter how many monsters come at you. Fight bravely, and we will win." He raises Riptide, and shouts:

"FOR OLYMPUS!"

The demigods and hunters cheer loudly, screaming, "For Olympus!"

Cassia nods to Percy. "I'll cover the bridge until you get there. I don't know how much ground I can protect without exhausting myself, so hurry. I'll see you soon. Good luck Percy Jackson."

Cassia puts her helm on, and it tucks her hair behind her, illuminating her purple eyes. Cassia kisses his cheek gently, and begins to jog, before she calls out:

"And Annabeth? One more thing. You better cover my little brother, or you will have pure Chaos from me. And that's a promise."

Annabeth nods, as Cassia takes her father's hand, and flashes out towards the Williamsburg Bridge.

Appearing at the end of the bridge that allowed entrance into New York City, Cassia's eyes widen as her father kissed her head and let her go.

"Be careful, baby girl!" He called out, disappearing amongst the Apollo cabin, defending the bridge.

But seeing her father battle-ready wasn't what caught her off-guard. It was the presence of Kronos among the bridge.

But, Kronos was in Luke's body, complete with golden eyes. "Come out wherever you are, daughter of Chaos," Kronos calls out.

"Face me and fight for your Camp. Your death will be quick and not in vain. Go proudly, young heroine."

Cassia raises her crossbow, and mumbles under her breath, "For Olympus," before pressing her palm to her stomach one last time. She shows herself as she stands next to Finnick.

She was in the open, facing a predator, and there was no church in the wild. And when she calls out, she seals her fate.

"I'm here Kronos! You've gotten what you wanted; now show me why you think you can hurt my family!" She yells.

She closes her eyes, before opening them again. She whispers lowly, only for her to hear, "Everything will be alright, Augustus, my love. I promise. Mommy promises."

And as if her stomach agreed with her, her baby agreed, her stomach gave movement, and confirmed that Cassia needed to win.

Not for her, or Percy, or the Olympians, or Luke.

_But, for Augustus. Her baby girl_ who _needed_ _her mother alive_.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review! And tell me if Baby Augustus's (she's a girl) middle name should be either Tori or Tris! Put the one you like! See you guys soon! -T.<strong>


	11. Warrior

**_A/N:  
>Mystery guest: They will be.<em>**

**_Awesome Reader: Sure, if you want._**

**_Ton Tom: Yes._**

**_Guest: the title for chapter 10 is an illusion to that the demigods are out in the open, without sanction, and when you're in the wild, there is no churches, and therefore, no protection. And, I changed the age of the prophecy to 18 instead of 16. And the title of the story is titled as is because Cassia fell in love with Luke, and vice versa, so they both have a fault. Cassia has Luke's daughter, which is another fault. And, these faults were written in their fates, their stars. So, yeah._**

**_Cruden: I've decided that she'll be able to use both of her parents' last names._**

**_ObsessedwReading: I think I'm starting to lean towards Tori._**

**_C. : Thanks._**

**_Starrysky7: Thanks so much. That means a lot._**

* * *

><p><em> If you can make it, then the sun will rise.  
>It doesn't matter if you close your eyes before you wake up.<br>I'll keep you safe tonight 'cause I'm a warrior  
>And I'll fight, I'll fight, I'll fight, I'll fight.<em> **_Warrior by Foxes_**_/_

**Chapter 11: Warrior**

Cassia screamed. Loudly.

Percy lifted his head, only to see Cassia collapse.

Kronos, with his scythe, stood over a body, crimson gleaming on the blade. Suddenly, he knew why the girl had screamed. Her father, had taken Kronos' blade for her, and he was dead.

"Daddy?" She whispered; her purple eyes held a broken light. Tears streamed down her face, just as he saw a blond-haired son of Apollo grab her as Kronos swung again at her while she was distracted. Cassia and the boy tumbled to the ground, as Finnick fired his arrow, before seeing Cassia as she cried.

Aaron pulled Cassia behind a beam, and shook her slightly. "Get it together Cassia!"

Cassia broke down, her purple eyes shaky as she took a breath. She wiped at her face, and nodded. "Okay, okay. I want to go back." Cassia heard the clashing of swords, and she stood up.

She ran behind Percy, seeing Kronos' molten gold eyes. Percy called to the Apollo cabin, "Retreat!" Cassia saw Percy's horse, Blackjack swoop down, and take an injured Annabeth to safety.

"Percy!" Cassia calls out, distracting him and Kronos. Kronos prepares to swing at Percy, and Cassia's eyes narrow in determination.

Percy's eyes narrow at the girl, as her mouth opens, only for her to run faster, throwing her arms around his waist, tackling him, and they both disappeared in a purple flash, going through the ground. Kronos swipes through air, where Percy had been. Kronos bellows a yell,

"Find HER! Find that daughter of Chaos! I want her dead, along with Jackson!"

He strikes the bridge with the butt of his scythe, as Cassia and Percy reappear on the side of the bridge, behind Kronos. Cassia and Percy get knocked back, a wave of pure force pushing them back.

Cassia watches as Luke (Kronos, now, Cassia reminds herself)'s men were blown off the edges. Suspension cords whipped around, and she turns to look behind her.

Michael Yew was perched on a suspension cable, his last arrow notched in his bow.

Percy screamed, "Michael, go!"

"Percy, the bridge! It's weak!" He called back.

Cassia looks at the bridge, and nods to Percy. "Percy, break it. Use your powers. I'll help." She tells him calmly. She lets go of Percy's hand, and her hands gain a bright, purple glow.

Percy hesitated, before stabbing Riptide into the bridge. Salt water shot from the crack like a geyser, and Cassia's eyes completely turned purple, consuming her pupils.

She shot out her hands, a blast of energy sending Kronos's solders back, and knocking Kronos off of his horse. Cassia holds in a laugh, as chunks of the bridge fall into the East River. The fissure grew as Percy pulled his sword out. Cassia waves her hands again, repelling the enemy demigods as the bridge collapses.

Within a few seconds, a fifty-foot chasm was in the middle of the Williamsburg Bridge, separating Kronos from Cassia and Percy. The vibrations died, and Kronos's men moved to look at the drop into the river.

Kronos studied the problem, before looking at the rising sun. He raised his scythe in a mock salute, and smiled. "Until this evening, Jackson, Eaton."

Cassia shivers at the reference to her last name. As a gesture to anger Cassia, Kronos takes the limp body of her father, and swats it with the flat of his scythe. Percy stares at Cassia as her eyes darken in anger.

He grabs her before she can teleport and attack Kronos, holding her back by her stomach, arms tightly around her. Cassia fidgets, and sighs in dismay. Percy lets her down as his mom's phone rings.

Suddenly, Percy's features stiffen, as he grabs Cassia and a son of Apollo, all three of them teleporting to the Plaza Hotel due to Cassia's powers.

Suddenly, as they appear in the room central to all the Demigods, Cassia pales, and grips her stomach. Her knees quiver, as Finnick catches her under her arms. She curses lowly, as Finnick picks her up in his arms.

"Take it easy," Finnick whispers in her ear. He lays her on a bed, as she turns on the quilt, sitting up in her armor.

Stepping in the room, while Cassia has her head turned, is Zoe Nightshade, Bianca Di Angelo following close behind. Zoe's eyes narrow noticeably on Cassia, and Cassia shoots her a glare, her purple eyes a blaze.

Tabitha comes inside, her blond ringlets messy, and coated in golden dust. "Cassia, where's your father?" She asks worriedly.

At this, Cassia begins to cry, letting out a deep, choked sob. "He's gone. Kronos took him away. He died trying to protect me." Cassia says all of this, her body breaking down, as she releases her hormones. She sobs, pulling her knees up, as Finnick pulls her into his arms. But Cassia shoves him away.

Tabitha's eyes water, and she turns her back, and rushes out the door.

"Hey, Cassia." A boy's voice says softly. Cassia wipes her face, and looks up, seeing Landon. His short red hair is sparkling with the glitter of monsters, and his hazel colored eyes are dark. Standing beside him, is Aaron. Aaron's blue eyes narrow at the girl, and she sniffles lowly.

"Hi," She whispers.

Percy looks sadly at Cassia, and then walks out the balcony to check on Annabeth. Finnick takes Cassia's breastplate off, leaving her in her orange camp shirt. Landon gives her a sheepish smile, and Aaron nods, before walking out the balcony.

Finnick rests his hands on Cassia's stomach, and Cassia's hands wrap around his wrists. From his hands, Cassia feels her baby's pulse, Augustus's tiny heart racing in worry for her mom. Cassia gives a sad smile, and looks up at Finnick.

"Do you have a name for her yet?" He whispers lowly, sitting down in front of the girl.

Cassia nods softly. "Augustus. Augustus." She tells him. "We can call her Gracie for short."

"Gracie," Finnick whispers softly. "I have a niece, named Gracie." He smiles widely, and takes his hands off of Cassia's stomach.

"Okay," He tells Cassia. "You and Gracie need to get some sleep." Cassia nodded, shifting uncomfortably.

"Actually," Cassia starts. "I'm kind of hungry."

Finnick nods. "Anything you want, I can find."

"Fruit, would be good." Cassia falters. "And bacon, and chocolate cake. That would be awesome."

"Separately?" Finnick asks, raising a brow. Cassia nods.

"Can you just bring me the whole bottle?" She asks, blushing.

Finnick chuckles and nods. He jogs off, and goes downstairs, seeing the Demeter Cabin. Said cabin had whipped up an entire buffet in the hotel kitchens. He just had to find what Cassia wanted.

Picking up a plate, he grabbed the girl some grapes, strawberries, raspberries, and orange slices. Taking into consideration, he put some pineapple ice cream in a small bowl, resting it on the plate. He grabs an entire plateful of bacon, and three slices of chocolate cake.

Landon, who was sitting on a couch chuckles, and raises a brow questionably. "Please tell me that's not all for you, dude."

Finnick shakes his head. "Cassia, actually. You know, because she's…"

"Oh." Landon says simply. "Let me help you then." Landon takes the plate of fruit and bacon, and follows Finnick back to where Cassia was resting on the bed.

Against his orders, however, Cassia was not only using her powers, but standing, hovering over Annabeth, as Percy and Thalia stood close to her. Cassia's palms were a dim gold, her body trimmed with a purple glow. Annabeth gives a sigh of relief as Cassia pulls her hands back from the girl, and sighs.

"Thank you," Annabeth mumbles, and Cassia gives a tilt of her head, walking back over to her bed. She climbs on top and wiggles slightly, resting herself on the bed.

Percy steps inside the room as Annabeth dozes off, Thalia following him, alongside Grover.

"Cassia," Finnick warns sternly. The girl sighs slightly, and nods. Finnick sits her up, putting a pillow under her back. He puts the plate of bacon near her, and quietly, Cassia picks two strips up, and nibbles off of both.

Zoe, files through the others in the room, Bianca behind her, looking dead at Percy. "We've sealed off the subway tunnels into Manhattan." Bianca starts. "Our best trappers took care of it. Also, it seems as if-"

Zoe interrupts her, "If thy enemies is waiting for tonight to attack. I believe Kronos needs time to regenerate after each battle. He is not comfortable with his new form. It must be taking most of his power to slow time around the city. Lady Artemis would be here, if she could. But, Zeus, thy's father," Zoe says, gesturing to Thalia, "has ordered them to stay by his side."

Grover speaks up, "Last I heard, Typhon was destroying the Ohio River valley. He should reach the Appalachian Mountains by midday."

Jake Mason cleared his throat, catching all of the demigods in the room's attention. Well, except for the pregnant Demi-primordial whose attention was no longer distracted by her bacon, which she had completely depleted, or her fruit, that had suffered the same fate as the bacon, but by the pineapple ice cream Finnick had mixed together with Nectar and Ambrosia.

"Percy, something else," He said. "The way Kronos showed up at the Williamsburg Bridge, like he knew you were going there. And he shifted his forces to out weaker points. As soon as we deployed, he changed tactics. He barely touched the Lincoln Tunnel, where the Hunters were strong. He went for our weakest spots, like he knew."

"Like he had inside information," Percy mutters. "The spy."

"It could be anyone," Jake said. "We were all standing there when Percy gave the orders."

"But what can we do?" Grover asked. "Frisk every demigod until we find a scythe charm?" Cassia swallows as Grover says this.

"No. We have to keep fighting. We'll just end up at each other's throats, going mad, by obsessing over this spy." Cassia tells them, not looking up from her bowl.

Percy nods. "Cassia's right. Let's set up a rotation for the watches. Rest up while you can. We've got a long night ahead of us."

The demigods mumbled their agreement. They went their separate ways to sleep or repair their weapons. Thalia walked out the door, Bianca and Zoe leaving, now that the conversation was over.

"You too, Percy," Cassia says. "We need you in good shape. Try to get some sleep."

Percy begins to protest, but Cassia sends him a look that shows she wasn't in the mood for it.

* * *

><p>Cassia heard Thalia and Percy grumbling, as Thalia tried to wake him up.<p>

"What is it?" Cassia moaned out, sleepy.

"A Titan wants to see Percy, under a flag of truce. He has a message from Kronos." Thalia tells both Percy and Cassia.

Cassia sits up completely, yawning. "Then we should go, yeah?" She yawns.

"Percy should go," Aaron states, coming out of nowhere. "You need to rest." Cassia gives Aaron a look at this, every ounce of her wanting to argue until he conceded to let her go.

"I'm fine." Cassia said. "Percy needs me, however."

"I'll be back soon, Cassia. And Aaron's right. You did so much last night, you deserve to rest." Percy said, softly, and nodded. Reluctantly, Cassia conceded, and laid back down.

"Don't hesitate to Iris Message me in case of emergency." She tells Percy and Thalia, turning to lay on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Cassia woke up to Landon gently shoving her shoulder. "Kronos's army is coming. They just crossed the Harlem River."<p>

Cassia sat up quickly, grabbing her discarded breastplate. She strapped it on, and grabbed her crossbow and quiver, strapping her dagger to her hip. "Let's move then," She told him, brushing her hair quickly into a messy ponytail.

Soon, her, alongside Annabeth, Thalia, Grover and his nature spirits, and of course, Percy, with the other cabins and counselors stood in the center of Central Park, waiting for the arrival of Kronos's army.

Percy nodded to the other counselors, and they nodded back, heading to their chosen bridge or tunnel. Standing in Central Park, however, was Percy, Annabeth and the Athena cabin, Thalia, and Cassia.

The enemy headed towards them, with a warrior in golden armor leading them. Soon, the enemy split to the trails, and the jogging trails erupted in Greek fire, engulfing the monsters instantly.

Grover began to play his pipes, and played a quick tune. Dryads and satyrs raised their weapons and charged. Trees wrapped around the monsters and strangled them. Stones flew up and whacked dracaenae in the face.

"Hyperion," Cassia mumbled, looking at the Titan in golden armor. Hyperion raised his hand, creating a large firebomb, and tossing it right in the demigods' way. Cassia quickly teleported, reappearing in the air, mid-flight, and holding her palms which glowed purple out. Her eyes were a solid violet, her skin giving off a golden glow as she sucked the firebomb out of the air, taking the flames into her. She disappeared again, into thin air, and then reappeared towards Hyperion, throwing large gusts of wind at him in order to put his fire out. She rode on the wind current, holding her weight up. She was lucky her mother was Chaos and her mother had created the elements or they all would have been screwed.

Hyperion chuckled. "So, this is the daughter of Chaos Kronos speaks of." Cassia gave a smirk.

"Damn right."

She looked over her shoulder and called to Percy as she held her body on the wind. "Percy, now would be a good time to do whatever it is you're going to do! I can't hold him back much longer."

Percy charged the Titan, just as an arrow sailed by Cassia's ear, and she gave a menacing glare. "Baka!" She yelled, twirling her finger and knocking the enemy archers back, and bounding them with invisible forces.

Percy went sailing into the ground, and Cassia looked worriedly, as she teleported and reappeared on the ground, her eyes holding their full purple sclera gaze, like a purple eyed demon.

Cassia raised her hands, helping Percy as he began to make his own personal hurricane. Water vapor swirled around him, swatting aside enemy javelins, and flattening grass.

"Percy!" Grover yelled. "Bring him over here!"

Percy, with the help of Cassia, propelled Hyperion across the field, where Grover was waiting. Every satyr in the field raised their pipes to their lips, and began to play. The ground erupted at Hyperion's feet, and gnarled roots wrapped around his legs.

"What's this?" Hyperion protested. He tried to shake off the roots, but was failing.

The roots grew faster around Hyperion, curling around his body, thickening and hardening into bark. His armor became part of a large trunk. He stretched out his arms, and they became branches, from which smaller branches shot out and grew leaves. The tree grew taller and thicker, until the only the Titan's face was visible in the middle of the trunk.

Hyperion parted his lips to bellow, but the bark closed over his face.

The next thing Cassia knew, was she heard a sharp _REEEEEEET! _before she passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

><p>Cassia woke up in a makeshift cot, people swarming around her. She knew where she was. Olympus. She smelled the breeze of roses and mint, and she sat up. "I'm okay!" She told them. "Where's Percy?"<p>

Will and Aaron stood over her, pressing a cloth to her throbbing head. "_It's time, Daughter of Chaos,_" A voice mused in her head, and she knew the voice was that of one of the Fates.

"Glad to see you're alright, Cassie." Aaron told her.

"Thank the Gods you're alright," Finnick sighed in relief. "I can't lose another member of my family. Not again."

"What?" Cassia croaked.

Tears rose in Finnick's eyes. "My mom, Tabitha... there was a drakon. She tried, she was fighting with the Athena and Ares cabin, and she..." Finnick choked up.

Cassia felt tears rise in her eyes, first her dad, now her stepmother, who had been like an actual mother to her was gone. She pulled Finnick in her arms, and buried her nose in the crevice of his neck. He gave out a couple of sniffles and a choked sob.

Percy gave a loud yell, running over to Cassia. "Cass!" Cassia lifted her head, managed to give a sad smile.

"Perce." She sighed. "Let me rest... mourn with Finn. I'll meet you in the throne room when it's time. I swear."

Percy nodded, and gave her a sad smile back. He and Annabeth disappeared down into Olympus, towards the throne room.

Cassia rubbed Finnick's back, and kissed her brother's head. "We're going to be okay. I promise. No more deaths. Not for us."

"Promise?" Finnick asked, almost child-like. The look on his face as he lifted his watery blue eyes, his long, blonde bang falling into his eyes, was what made Cassia shiver and her breath hitched in her throat. The war, and the effect it had on her brother, well... it nearly shattered Cassia's heart.

"I swear." Cassia told him, her fingers crossed behind his back.

* * *

><p>The next thing Cassia knew, while Finnick was resting on her cot, fast asleep, Percy was racing through Olympus, calling for her. Demigods were scattering the best they could, trying to avoid Kronos. Cassia closed her eyes, her amber eyes disappearing, filling with their violet color. She felt a tug in her gut as she raised a shield, covering the demigods from sight, so Kronos couldn't touch them. She had made them invisible, and soundproof.<p>

"Will," Cassia told the Son of Apollo. "Let no one out. You'll be safe!" She yelled, as Aaron followed behind her.

"Tell Finnick, I'm sorry! Tell him... I didn't want to leave him. I'll try to be back as soon as possible."

She strapped on her breastplate, making sure her dagger was strapped to her hip. Rubbing her stirring belly, soothing it, she grabbed her quiver, full of bolts, and slung it over her shoulder, onto her back. She grabbed her crossbow, and jogged, catching up with Percy, Aaron following her.

"What on _Hades _are you doing?" Cassia asked him.

"I'm coming with. So is Landon."

Said boy appeared from behind a pillar, meeting Cassia's purple sclera eyes. She sighed in annoyance. "Fine, come on! We don't have much time."

She saw Percy standing next to Thalia, who was under a statue. Annabeth and Grover were close behind. "Well," Thalia started. "Don't just stand there, go!" She yelled at Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Cassia, and the others.

They all gave her a nod. "We'll be back!"

Thalia nodded. "I'm not going anywhere. Trust me on that." She groaned out.

The group of six stood in front of the doors of the palace, which had been ripped off their hinges and smashed.

Kronos stood the middle of the throne room, his arms wide, staring at the starry ceiling as if taking it all in. He laughed, his laughter bellowing.

"Finally!" He bellowed. "The Olympian Council. Which seat of power shall I destroy first?"

Cassia whispered lowly. "Percy, come in soon after me. I'll try to distract him." Percy started to protest, but Cassia stopped him, and gave him a smile.

"Good luck hero," She told him, before walking calmly into the throne room, despite the fear that overwhelmed her.

"Kronos!" She yelled loudly, her golden glow coming around her like a jacket.

Kronos turns and sends Cassia a twisted smirk. "Ahh, Cassia Imogen Eaton! Such a pretty young woman. Such a shame you chose to fight for the wrong side. You could've been a queen!"

"I guess I was always the impulsive type, Kronos. Couldn't sit still, ya know?" She tells him, before making a stern and serious face.

"Maybe I'm not meant to be a queen. Maybe I'm meant to be the knight in shining _fucking _armor, Kronos! And if you have a problem with that, you can suck it and shove it up your ugly, bitter ass!" She yells loudly, and the others, even Ethan, try to hold in snickers.

She unsheathes her dagger, and twirls it in between her fingers. "Now," She pauses. "Fuck off."

Kronos gives an angered expression, his golden eyes like molten gold, burning and seething in rage.

At that moment, before Kronos swipes at Cassia, Percy steps out, and yells. "Luke would fight with a sword! But I suppose you don't have his skill!" Kronos glares angrily, before turning his scythe into Luke's old sword, Backbiter. He looks at Cassia and smirks.

"Oh, I promise you, Daughter of Chaos. We're not done here. I'm not done with you."

Kronos attacked Percy like a whirlwind, and Cassia watched as Percy's instincts took over. Annabeth tried to reason with Kronos, trying to find Luke, but when she charged him, Kronos swatted her into Athena's throne like a rag doll. Grover ran over to Annabeth, and was feeding her ambrosia.

Cassia had braced her dagger, waiting for the right moment to attack, but for now, all she could do was watch.

Landon sparred with Ethan, and ended up persuading him to stop. Ethan charged Kronos, and brought his sword down on Kronos's neck, but the blade shattered, and a piece of the sword landed in his stomach.

"Treason!" Kronos snarled. He swatted Ethan, and the son of Nemesis fell through a fissure that went straight into open air.

Cassia watched as Percy and Kronos sparred, and Kronos kept slowing time down, but for some reason, time would speed up in bursts, working in Percy's favor. Cassia smiled in her head. _Her baby girl._

Kronos waved a hand over Hestia's hearth, white smoke rising up. It showed images of the Olympians, in their chariots circling Typhon, locked in combat. Lightning flashed, and arrows of gold and silver streaked into Typhon. Typhon was crossing the Jersey River, and was entering the Hudson River.

"The Olympians are giving their final effort." Kronos laughed. "How pathetic."

Zeus threw a thunderbolt, and the blast lit up the world.

Suddenly, a conch horn sounded. All around Typhon, the Hudson River erupted, churning with forty-foot waves. Poseidon bursted from the water in his chariot in a defiant aura of power. He swung his trident and made a funnel cloud around the monster.

"No!" Kronos bellowed. "NO!"

"NOW, MY BRETHREN!" Poseidon boomed. "STRIKE FOR OLYMPUS!"

Warriors erupted out of the river, riding the waves on huge sharks, and dragons, and sea horses. A legion of Cyclopes dominated, riding the creatures, and in front, leading them was...

"Tyson!" Percy yelled.

The cyclopes welded chains, and began to ensnare Typhon. The sheer weight began to slow the monster down. Poseidon threw his trident, hitting Typhon in the throat. Ichor spewed from the wound, making a golden waterfall. The trident flew back to Poseidon's hand.

The gods began to attack with renewed effort and force. Ares stabbed Typhon in the nose. Artemis shot a dozen silver arrows into Typhon's eye. Apollo shot a blazing, fire-burning volley of arrows and set the monster's loincloth on fire. Zeus continued to pound the giant with lightning. The water began to rise, and wrapped Typhon into a cocoon, and he began to sink, bellowing in agony. Poseidon made a tunnel at the bottom of the river taking Typhon straight to Tartarus.

"BAH!" Kronos screamed. He slashed his sword throw the smoke, tearing the image to shreds, pieces.

"You've lost Kronos. Give it up." Cassia called from where she stood.

"I haven't even started." Kronos said, and Grover, who was trying to protect Percy, but Kronos swatted and tossed him aside.

Percy sidestepped and jabbed under Kronos's guard. Kronos countered the strike and disarmed Percy. Riptide skittered across the ground and fell straight into the open fissure.

"STOP!" Annabeth yelled, coming from nowhere. She gave Cassia a brief nod, and Cassia knew it was time. Whatever her part was, now was time for her to play it.

Annabeth caught the strike with the hilt of her dagger. "Luke," She said, gritting her teeth, "I understand now. You have to trust me."

Kronos shoved Annabeth away, and the girl slid across the throne room floor, into the throne of Aphrodite. "Luke Castellan is dead! His body will burn away as I assume my true form!"

"No." Cassia said. "It won't. Not if I get a hold of you first." Cassia raised her dagger, and charged Kronos, the blade giving a purple glow, filling with Chaotic energy.

To Aaron and Landon's surprise, the pregnant girl caught Backbiter's strike, and Cassia swiped her hand, knocking Kronos flat on his behind.

"Luke, you promised me, you'd never hurt me." Cassia started. "You loved me, remember that?" Cassia didn't know where the words were coming from, but they just flowed out of her like a river.

Kronos faltered, his eyes going from gold to blue to gold again.

"Cass?" Luke asked, more like croaked.

Cassia nodded. She dropped her voice to a whisper, and told him softly. "I'm pregnant Luke. With your baby; our baby. Her name's going to be Augustus. Please.." She lowered her dagger, and that's when she fucked up.

Luke's eyes flickered back to gold for a quick moment, and Cassia gave a startled cry. Going though her chest was Backbiter. She pushed it out of her, and raised her dagger as Luke bellowed, his eyes blue.

"NO! CASS!" He yelled, and raised his arm.

"Cassia, your dagger. NOW!" He yelled at her, and she, with perfect, yet dazed aim flung it under his armpit. He gave a bellow, as the chaotic energy absorbed Kronos, sucking him out of Luke. The dagger stopped glowing, and fell from under Luke's arm, clattering to the ground. Everyone in the throne room was in shock, frozen.

Suddenly, in that moment, the gods flashed.

Luke would live, but she would die... Cassia's legs buckled from under her, and Luke caught her, as she was. Luke was Luke. No more Kronos. The blade, the chaotic energy running through it had reversed the absorption of Kronos, and seeing how the metal was older than the River Styx itself, it allowed Luke to keep his Achilles's heel, well, Achilles's armpit.

Luke eased Cassia into his arms, as her skin turned pale. "Our baby?" He whispered to her, stuttering as tears flooded his eyes. He knew what Backbiter did to people, what it was doing to his Cassia.

Cassia nodded. "A girl, named Augustus Tori. Gracie for short."

Luke gave a sad smile. "I love it..." He said, teary-eyed. "You have to stay, Cassia, dove. She needs her mother. I'm so sorry. I promised."

"Keep your promise. To her," Cassia smiled sadly. "Artemis and Eileithyia know what to do, how to get the baby out. The blade, it'll take my soul, not hers..." She whispered, coughing softly.

"I'm so sorry, love." Cassia whispered. "I wish I could stay longer, but I've played my part. Hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap..." Cassia kissed Luke's forehead the best she could.

"Tell Finnick I'm sorry..." Cassia finished. "I love you, Luke. Don't you ever forget that."

Cassia's eyes turned from purple, to their amber color, dimming, like a fire flickering out. "No, no," Luke begged. "Please, please stay. Stay with me, Cassia. You. Are. Not. Leaving. Me."

"I can't stay..." Cassia told him. "I love you."

"Don't say it like you're saying goodbye," Luke choked out.

"I love you, Luke, as much as I possibly can. We've had a lot of faults, but this baby, Augustus... she's the star in our faults."

"She is," Luke agreed, holding back a tear. He gave Cassia a watery smile, and she returned it.

"I love you too," Luke choked out. Cassia raised a hand to Luke's cheek, swiping away a tear, and her hand went slack against his face, her eyes towards the starry sky.

* * *

><p>Cassia saw stars, and Luke's blue fires for eyes, and the next thing she knew, that was all she could see. But, in the distance, she heard a girl's giggle, with short brown hair, and bright blue eyes, laughing.<p>

_"Daddy! Daddy, Daddy!" _She saw the little girl run into Luke's arms, and suddenly a woman appeared beside Luke, her arms tossed around his waist. Luke laughed.

_"Come here, Cas!" _He laughed, tossing the woman over her shoulder. The woman squealed, before kissing Luke softly.

Then, Cassia was thrusted in a white room.

_This is not how your story ends, _A woman's voice said. Suddenly, Cassia saw the three fates, as Cassia wore a soft powder pink top, with light blue denim shorts with crocheted lace on the sides. She was as pale as snow. She was a ghost

The Fates held up a purple cord, and suddenly, the string turned from purple to gold, like the blood of the gods. They then held up a silver cord, and the same thing happened to it.

_"I don't understand," _Cassia told them.

_Somethings are not meant for your understanding, Cassia. _They lectured her. And then, they left her in that white room, all alone._  
><em>

* * *

><p>Luke pressed his head into the crook of Cassia's neck, pushing back her helm, and began to sob softly. Percy, Annabeth, and Grover began to cry, Aaron's eyes filled with tears, as Landon's eyes reddened in anger as he bit back a sob.<p>

"What is this?" Chaos asked, appearing from nowhere. But, she knew. Her warrior, her daughter was gone.

"Percy?" Poseidon asked. "What is this?" Luke raised his head, his eyes rimmed red.

"Cassia," Luke started. "We need a shroud for the daughter of Chaos."


	12. Eclipse (All Yours)

_**A/N: **_

_**Awesome Reader: Actually, Annabeth tells Percy to give Luke her dagger, and Percy does, and Luke actually stabs himself in his mortal point in order to send Kronos back to Tarturus in Canon. I had Cassia do it, because of the way her dagger is charmed. Percy was born to lead the army of Demigods, and his choice, to preserve or raze was when he let Cassia challenge Kronos first. Okay?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Will they hate me for all the choices I've made? Will they stop when they see me again? I can't stop now, I know who I am.**_

**_Now I'm all yours, I'm not afraid. And you're all mine, say what they may. And all your love I'll take to the grave, And all my life starts now._**

_**-Eclipse (All Yours) by Metric/**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Eclipse <strong>

Percy was trying to be happy. Honestly, he was. But, that plan wasn't working out too well, considering the fact that Cassia, a girl he considered a sister was dead. Luke, however, the girl had managed to save. Somehow, someway, she had saved Luke without killing him, destroying Kronos in the process.

_Cursed Blade... Hero's soul shall reap. _Percy couldn't get that line out of his head. Backbiter had been the cursed blade, the hero, had been Cassia.

_"You are not the hero," _Rachel had told him. He should have been happy, but he didn't consider the other factors in the situation.

He looked over at Luke, and the boy, once traitor-turned-hero, was wiping his face. His hands were coated in dark crimson, his girlfriend (_had Luke and Cassia been a thing?)_'s limp body resting against his legs. The boy looked so broken, so hurt, Percy felt his pain coming off of him in waves.

There was a clearing of someone's throat, and the heroes and gods turned around, seeing the Three Fates. "She isn't dead," One of them said bluntly. "Neither is Augustus. Augustus, being quarter Titan, has used her abilities over to time to pause her development."

"Cassia, she's stuck, to be more exact. She's neither dead or alive, but in between the two." Another said. "Her soul can be retrieved, however, it must be persuaded to come with you. You cannot force her to come with you."

Chaos looked up, hope shinning brightly like a fire in the goddess's eyes. Aphrodite gave a smile and squeal. "So romantic," She sighed.

"Like Orpheus and Eurydice..." Annabeth awed.

"Except," Chaos interrupted. "Cassia is not in the underworld. She's in the void."

Percy felt his jaw drop, as he stuttered, "Why?"

"When Cassia was stabbed by Backbiter, it did not absorb her soul, but separated it from her body. Due to her being a daughter of Chaos, when my children retire, they return to my void. Some disappear into stardust... others, they put their souls into an eternal sleep, until they choose to wake again. I fear, due to her being a mortal, that her soul will not remain there much longer. Soon, Thanatos will coming looking for her. I believe that you have an equivalent of eight mortal hours to retrieve her soul. However, in the void, those eight hours are no longer eight, but four." Chaos stated.

Percy nodded. "What will happen after time runs out?" Chaos gave a sad smile.

"Her soul will no longer be mine to keep. It will belong to Thanatos, and she will be taken to the Underworld like all mortals at the end of their lives." Chaos stated sadly.

Luke lifted his head. "I want to go. It's my fault, and I should make it right."

Chaos looked at the boy, almost angrily, but then remembered that he was also the boy her daughter had loved and cared for. "If you are able to successfully bring back my daughter's soul before time is up, then I will grant you my favor, and the gods will forgive you of your treason. Call this a personal favor, Luke Castellan."

Luke gave a firm nod. "You have my word. How do I bring her back?"

Chaos smiled, and a _pithos _appeared in her hands. The _pithos _was silver, and Chaos handed it to Luke. "You persuade her to come with you. If she agrees, her soul will take it's natural form. You will know it when you see it. Her soul, due to it being related to Chaos, and therefore stardust, it appears to look like a bright, shining living ribbon, with about one thousand feathery attachments, maybe more. It should crawl into your hand, and from there, you will put it in the _pithos_ to carry her. When you arrive back here, we will carefully lift her soul out, and put it in the entry wound of her chest. The wound should close, and she should wake up."

Luke nodded in understanding. "I want to come too," Percy stated.

"But, Percy..." Annabeth started.

"No, it's my fault. I never should have let her come with in the first place." Percy said. "So, I'm going to help get my sister back."

"Alright," Zeus starts. "We just need one more."

Finnick walks inside the room, seeing Cassia's dark brown halo of hair on the floor. "Cass?" He croaks. Seeing or hearing no response, but seeing a blue-eyed Luke, he knows what happened instantly.

"YOU!" He bellowed. "What did you do to my sister?"

Luke holds his hands up. "I'm sorry. I'm going to get her back though, I promise."

Finnick's eyes water, and nod. "You better, or I swear, I'll end you. I promise you Luke Castellan, I will end you."

Thalia leans on crutches, limping in the room. Her eyes tear up, as she swats at the water coming in the corners of her eyes.

Clarisse clears her throat, and looks at Luke and Percy. She angrily takes in Luke as she speaks. "I'll come with. Not for you, Castellan, but for Cassia. She may have been a lot of things, but she was a hero. She is one of the bravest bitches I know."

Luke drops to his knees, giving out a loud grimace and yell of pain.

One of the fates hold a hand. "You have to do one thing first." She tells Zeus. "Cassia's dagger removed Kronos from Luke, however, he is still bound to his mortal spot. Cassia was a part of that, and the balance that was once there has been removed. Luke is dying, fast. Even if he succeeds in bring Cassia back, he will die."

Hermes, bright-eyed, looks at the Fate and asks, "How do we prevent that?"

She smiles. "Luke must be made immortal. That was always to be his fate, written at birth."

Apollo eases Luke up, and gives him some ambrosia, easing the boy's pain. He stares, wide-eyed at hearing the news.

"Cassia, as well." The Fate continues. "That was to be her destiny. This death, was a temporary death, not a permanent solution. Cassia is still needed, and so is Luke, for the next Great Prophecy. However, Luke, Percy, and Clarisse, you have about four mortal hours to retrieve Cassia's soul, before Luke himself dies. That is equal to two hours in the void. Time is faster in the void, so what may feel like two minutes will actually be twenty. You must work diligently. Chaos?"

Chaos nods, and waves her hand, a purple portal appearing in thin air. On the other side, in a white room, floating horizontally in mid-air, with her eyes closed as if she was sleeping, was Cassia. Her hair floats upward, her skin as pale as snow, her lips, however, were red as raspberries. She wears a red t-shirt, and dark denim jeans, her golden breastplate strapped on loosely. She has black boots on, and her necklace is clasped around her neck. The bracelet Luke gave her was clasped onto her wrist, and her bracelet, which was also her crossbow was on the other wrist.

Even in death, Luke found the girl to be outstandingly beautiful.

Luke doesn't hesitate when he picks up his sword and the _pithos _and walks through the portal. Percy and Clarisse follow him, and harshly, Clarisse smacks the flat of her spear against Luke's head.

"That was for Silena, and all the trouble you caused," Clarisse says. "Now, lead the way so we can get out of here. The void is starting to creep me out."

The void, was pitch black, with faint trails of glowing, purple light. A trail of amber light lit up the floor, or what the demigods assumed to be the floor, and they hesitantly followed it. The _pithos _began to glow as they got closer, and Luke assumed they were getting closer to Cassia.

Soon, they stepped inside a bright white room, the demigods squinting to filter the amount of light in their eyes. The light flickered, before Cassia's body appeared, dressed in what they had previously seen her in.

"Cas," Luke called out.

Without opening her eyes or her mouth, Cassia began to speak through the room. "_Luke, Percy, Clarisse. What are you doing here?_"

Clarisse got straight to the point. "We've been instructed to bring you back to the mortal world. If not, Traitor boy here will die. And that baby you're carrying will be an orphan, so I highly suggest you come back with us."

"_Straight to the point, I suppose,_" Cassia spoke. "_My mother must have told you my soul must be persuaded, didn't she?_"

Percy nodded. "Yeah."

"_She told you what my true form is? It's more than just my soul, it's what I actually am, due to being a Child of Chaos._"

Clarisse sighed, annoyed. "Yes, girly! Now will you come on, we don't have much time."

"_Alright. Close your eyes. Or my form, even though I'm mortal, will blind you._" Cassia instructed.

The three demigods closed their eyes, and they felt heat flash behind their lids.

"_Open,_" Cassia told them. Lying in the floor, instead of Cassia's physical form, was the shinning, living ribbon Chaos had told them about. It reminded Luke of a star glowing in the night, and he smiled as about a thousand or so of her feathery attachments extended out, moving towards his palm. He held out his hand, squatting near the floor, and Cassia came into his hand, and her feathery limbs embraced his hand.

"So beautiful," Luke mumbled.

"Wow.." Percy trailed off. "I though your mom was joking."

"Kind of creepy, if you ask me," Clarisse mused.

"_Aww, you're so sweet, Clarisse. Thanks so much._" Cassia said sarcastically, before her tone softened. "_Thank you Luke. But, we should hurry. I can feel you weakening at the seems. You're losing your warmth." _The ribbon, well, Cassia moved, in his hand, moving slowly towards the _pithos_.

"_Put me in, Luke. My mother will teleport you all back. Hurry, we don't have much time! We have about three minutes or so before your time runs out, Luke!_" Cassia yelled the best she could. Percy took the _pithos _and opened it, watching as Luke gently lowered Cassia in, and she crawled inside. Percy shut the _pithos._

"_Remember Luke, you can't look at me until you all are back in the throne room, or I'll disappear from sight. I'll go to the Underworld, and I'll be dead. Really dead this time._" Cassia instructed.

Luke, feeling weak, handed the _pithos _to Clarisse. "Here, Clarisse. I'll be tempted to look inside to make sure she's still there. You hold it."

Clarisse nodded and took the jar, pressing it close to her chest. Then, the three demigods stepped out the room, and they were engulfed in a bright, amber light.

* * *

><p>The three demigods appeared in the throne room, opening their eyes as they adjusted to light. The silver <em>pithos <em>laid upright, next to Luke's leg.

"Did you get her?" Annabeth asked.

Luke nodded. "Yeah." His skin paled and he broke into a cold sweat. He felt hot and cold, all at the same time.

Apollo yelled, "Hurry, get Cassia back inside her body. He's dying."

Percy opened the jar, and Cassia, in her ribbon-like form, crawled quickly into her hand. She squirmed, and yelled, "_Put me in! Hurry, he's dying!_"

Apollo pulled off Cassia's breastplate off of her mortal shell, and they, the gods and demigods saw the large stab wound in the center of her chest. Annabeth gasped, and Cassia seemed to squirm faster. They all watched in amazement at the small form Cassia was in.

She, as Percy lowered his hand to her chest, crawled off of Percy's hand and towards her chest, the first few of her feathery attachments slipping inside the wound. The rest of her quickly followed, as Luke gasped for air. The ribbon form of Cassia disappeared inside of her, and the wound instantly closed up.

Suddenly, Cassia's body gave a twitch as Cassia settled in, and gave a gasp, her eyes opening widely. She coughed, fanning her face, as she pressed her palm to her chest. Time seemed to speed up, and go back to normal, as she rested a hand over her stomach.

She instantly turned to Luke, who had collapsed to the ground, his skin getting paler and paler by the second. "Luke!" She called out, and crawled over to him, pulling his head in her lap.

"Well, don't just stand there," Cassia started. "Help him!"

"Cassia's right," A Fate said. "It's time. Cassia, you must move."

Cassia reluctantly let Luke go, easing his head onto the floor. Her stomach stirred up quickly, almost as if Augustus was nervous. She took a step back, and stood with the others.

The gods began to chant in unison, in a language that seemed even older than ancient Greek itself. Luke grunted in pain, before giving a loud cry of pain. He gasped out, trying to hold in his screams. Percy held Cassia's hand, and Finnick tucked his arms around her shoulders, holding her back. All the demigods closed their eyes to keep from being burned to ashes as Luke began to glow.

Suddenly, the light faded away, dying down, as a wave of power swept over the room. Cassia knew, without a doubt, Luke would be a major god. The demigods opened their eyes, gasping as Luke stood, at his full height, with no scar. His face was well, godly, as Cassia took all of him in.

Hermes gave a proud smile, nodding at Zeus. "The same will be done for you, Cassia, after you, well..." Zeus coughed out, "Pregnancy is over."

Cassia gave a smile, nodding. "Thank you, Zeus." Luke held a hand out to the girl, and she took it, proudly clasping his hand in hers.

Hermes nodded to Luke, who was beaming proudly, holding Cassia's hand close to his body. "Introduce yourself, son."

Luke nodded sternly, pressing his lips together. "I'm Luke, son of Hermes, God of Betrayal, Demigods, Rage, Mischief, and Redemption. And my goddess," Luke started. "Just so you know, Cas, so it will be no surprise." He kissed her head, and Cassia's eyes shimmered purple and amber simultaneously.

"Cassia," She started. "Daughter of Chaos, and soon-to-be Goddess of Loyalty, Trust, Faithfulness, Protection, and Demigods." Her lips curved into a smile as she heard her titles. Not bad for a misfit.

Chaos smiled at her daughter, smirking at Luke. "You've done me well, Luke."

"And oh!," Cassia said, winking at the boy. "Percy, don't forget. Your mother's request."

Percy nodded, giving his request to the king of the gods. Now, the top of the Empire State Building was lit up blue.

Zeus nodded, a rare smile slipping onto his features. "Now, to the real reason we are here," Zeus starts his speech. Cassia nudges Luke mischievously, and he smirks, scooping her up in his arms, and carrying her to the sidelines. The rest of the demigods, who had arrived in the pause of time, smiled or laughed.

"As for my brothers," Zeus said. "We are thankful," He choked out, as if he was struggling to get the words out. "thankful for the aid of Hades."

The lord of the dead nodded, a smug look on his face. Cassia smiled, and figured he had ever right to do so. Cassia shot Nico a wink, smiling and mouthing, 'Good job, Neeks.' The boy beamed, and blushed.

"And, of course," Zeus said, "we must... um.. thank Poseidon."

"I'm sorry, brother," Poseidon said, making Cassia snicker. "What was that?"

"We must thank Poseidon," Zeus growled. "Without whom... it would have been difficult to-"

"Difficult?" Poseidon asked his younger brother, childishly.

"Impossible," Zeus growled out. "Impossible to defeat Typhon." The other gods murmur their agreement, pounding their weapons in approval.

"Which leaves us," Zeus said. "Only the matters of thanking our young demigod heroes, who defended Olympus so loyally and bravely, even though there are a few dents in my throne."

"To start," Zeus says. "Thalia Grace, daughter, come forward."

She walks forward, and bows the best she could with her injured leg. "You have served me well, my daughter," Zeus said. "Anything you request."

Thalia looks up, giving a proud gaze. "I wish to join the hunters." Artemis, at this smiles, and nods.

"I will accept your oath, sister."

Thalia says the oath of the Hunters, and a tear slips down Cassia's cheek, as she smiles widely. Thalia hugs Percy, then Annabeth, then Cassia, then Luke, and finally Grover, as a silver glow comes around her. "I'll be in time to see that baby, ya hear me, Cassia?"

Cassia nods. "Loud and clear. Gracie needs to know who her loud-mouthed,sparky, pine cone-faced auntie is." At this, the others snicker, and Thalia laughs, winking at the girl.

"Luke, you take good care of her." Thalia warns, before walking over to stand by Artemis.

"Tyson!" Zeus calls. Tyson looked nervous, bu he went to stand in the middle of the Council. Cassia and Percy beam as Zeus make Tyson a general in the Cyclops armies of Olympus. But, they smile and laugh as he asks for a new stick to replace his club.

Grover was called next, and and Dionysus made him a member of the Council of Clove Elders. Cassia gasped when Grover collapsed on the spot. She smiled however, when he was carried away by a bunch of naiads and nymphs.

Athena then called Annabeth, and made her the official architect of Olympus, and forgave her of her previous transgressions.

Finally, the Gods came to Percy, and Percy presented to his wish. He asked them to promise on the River Styx. He asked for the gods to recognize each and every single child of the gods, all of them. Cassia's eyes shimmered, filling with tears in pride for Percy. He had grown up so well. She was and couldn't be prouder of him.

He asked for each child of the minor gods to have their cabins, along with Hades, and no more unclaimed campers. And finally, making Cassia laugh, he made them promise no more pacts of the Big Three, seeing how those pacts never worked anyway.

Zeus grumbled. Poseidon looked at Percy. "Percy," He said. "You ask much. You presume much."

"I hold you all to your oaths." Percy said sternly. "All of you."

Athena nodded in agreement. "The boy is correct. We have been unwise to ignore our children. It provided a strategic weakness in this war and almost caused our downfall. Percy Jackson, I may have had my doubts about you, but perhaps I was mistaken. I move that we accept the boy's plan."

Zeus grumbles, but says, "I suppose..."

"All in favor," Hermes states. Cassia nudges Luke.

"You too," She whispers. "You're a god now, Luke."

Luke's widen as he goes oh, and he raises his hand. All the other gods raised their hand, and Cassia smiled.

"Thank you." Percy finishes.

Poseidon called out, "Honor guard!"

The cyclopes came forward and made two lines fro the thrones to the door, an aisle for him to walk through. They stood proudly at attention.

"All hail, Perseus Jackson," Tyson said. "Hero of Olympus... and m big brother!"

Every demigod in the room erupted in cheers, and Cassia called out, "Go Percy!"

The boy blushed, as every demigod turned to face the newest god and his tiny, pregnant girlfriend. Luke smiled. "Hi." He cooed.

"Hello to you to," Cassia smirked. Luke lowered his head, dipping his nose under Cassia's and pressing his lips heatedly to hers. She kissed him back, lacing her arms around his neck, pulling away laughing when the other demigods (and Apollo) cat-called and wolf-whistled. Cassia however, nuzzled his nose, and pressed his hands on her abdomen.

For the first time, Augustus kicked for her father, making Cassia giggle, and Luke smirked proudly. "That's my girl," he cooed. "Both my girls," he said, kissing Cassia's head.

"Now I'm all yours, I'm not afraid. And you're all mine, say what they may. And all your love I'll take to the grave, And all my life starts now." Cassia sung softly, loud enough for Luke and Augustus to hear.

Luke tilted his head and smiled at her, and kissed her forehead again.

"Forever and always, Cas."

"Forever and always, Luke. Forever and always."


End file.
